Guardian Magic
by Alei-Frozen-Ruby
Summary: When Earth is threatened by an alien invasion, the prehistoric mew mews must fight to save the day! What happens when Ichigo finds out her hatred of Kish is not her fault? Nothing's more mysterious than Ichigo's alien protector though. Is he a friend o
1. Fire Magic

_Long, long ago, before the world was created, there was the almighty one. He was the ruler of all which came to pass, had passed, and was passing. He was the ruler of the ever fleeting time and the slowly swaying reality. He knew the answer to the enigma of the truth and was the creator of the realm of dreams andhopes. He created the misty galaxies and shining stars. He was God. He ruled over the kingdom of Heaven, over eternity, over everything. Before the beginning had come to pass, it was decided that there would be eight guardians of the earth. _

_Eight persons upon one of the eight earth magics would be bestowed: Fire, Ice, Shock, Spectral, Life, Water, Wind, and Earth. Because of man's dominance and stubborness, it was decided that eight girls would be chosen for this task and that eight male watchers would be appointed to teach them, one for each element._

_Eachguardian would be recognized on her thirteenth birthday, and from then on, would protect the earth until death. Each time a guardian died, a different girl would be born to take her place, with the memories of she who had come before her and all the others, up until the first guardian. The archangels were given the task of guiding the watchers and protecting the girls' spirits while the were alive and souls when they died._

_But there was one archangel who did not agree. One who would become a formidable foe. This archangel was Lucifer. He had sought to take over God's throne, to overtake him, to rule over Heaven and all which was and was to be. Lucifer gleaned for himself a crop of lower angels which he won over with lies. _

_God threw them out with one blow and Lucifer created for himself a firey haven called Hell. He became a hideously evil angel and his wings were stained with blood from the fires which they were not meant to cope with. The angels which had rallied behind him were turned red from the heat and their wings turned black as coal._

_When the Earth and the universe were first created and still new, after God had created Adam and Eve, the first humans, Lucifer sent up a creature of his firey lair. One which was covered in smoothe scales and had a flicking tongue with beady eyes. He gave it the power of speech, but because he had defied God, the snake's speech had prolonged "sssssss" in it whenever the snake used a word with the letter "s". _

_The snake did its job and tempted Eve into eating the forbidden fruit of the tree of knowledge, and she had gotten her husband, Adam to eat of the fruit also. God knew what had happened and banished all speech from the snake and cursed it to forever slither upon the ground like a worm. He also cursed Adam and Eve with the hardships of life and banished them from Eden. Micheal, the archangel guarded the entrance of Eden with two sabres which spewed into flames as soon as he touched them._

_As civilization progressed, the need for the guardians became apparent. God gave the order for the watchers to be guided and for the girls to have their powers bestowed upon them. The first set of girls was in the prehistoric age, before Moses and Noah and Abraham. While dinosaurs still roamed the earth and Lucifer could still send out his creatures._

_The peoples of this era were known as the cavemen. However, there was also a little known colony of people who had crytal waters and fresh grass with affable weather all years round. The soil was always fertile and the people never hassled with disease or sickness. This was because, unbeknownst to them, their village was quite near to Eden, one could say they were neighbors of a sort. From this village eight girls and watchers were chosen and put into action. . ._

**Chapter One: Fire Magic**

_Fire magic is the magic of violence and destruction, harnessing the powers of flame to burn your opponents down where they stand._

Ichigo was the accepted orphan of the village. Her hair was a downcast magenta and her eyes were a hazel brown. Most of the time her kimonos were either red or pink and were sometimes decorated with embroidered flowers. Today was her thirteenth birthday.

All the village had showed up for it. Everyone older than her was her mentor and everyone her age or younger was her friend and playmate. All wanted to celebrate her coming of age.

It was also on this day that Keiichiero, a man of about twenty years, and Ryou, Keiichiero's almost younger bother, recieved a vision from an archangel who called himself Michael. He had shared this vision with no one and looked around the party, seeking the one who would wield the first magics of the Earth.

He passed by one girl after another, seeking none but the one. He finally found her and was a bit surprised at the choice.

Ichigo cut the cake and rejoiced in her coming of age. She danced with all the boys and laughed with all her friends. But nothing was better than Masaya, who had danced with her twice already. Her heart felt as though it was soaring on wings, her day was going so well.

This was, of course, before she took a walk with Ryou.

When the two finished dancing Ryou asked her, "Ichigo, would you like to take a walk with me?" Ichigo saw no reason why not, so she complied. When they were a good distance away from everyone else, Ryou gestured for her to sit down on a chairlike boulder. He turned to her and looked into her eyes. Ichigo felt her heart beat faster and faster and she fidgeted with her hands.

Ryou leaned closer and said, "You've been given the ability to control fire magic and you've been granted the genes of an Iriomote Wildcat." Ichigo looked back at him as though he was insane. She heard footsteps and looked around. Keiichiero was coming forth from the village. "There is a symbol which marks you from the rest of the people and this is it," he said, and he lifted her skirt to show Ichigo that her upper thigh had a bright red flame on it. "EEEEEK!" Ichigo shrieked and blushed. Ryou turned to Keiichiero.

"I do not think that was the best thing to do," Keiichiero remarked. "Sorry, I thought it might be best to show her," Ryou apologized. "This is why you need to think before you act, at least around girls," Keiichiero replied. Ryou nodded his head and turned back toward Ichigo.

Ichigolooked back at him and felt cat ears and a tail pop out. "Eh?" she felt her ears and twisted to see her tail. "What are these!" she exclaimed. Ryou opened his mouth to say something, but Ichigo rambled on. "I can't go back to the village like this!"

The threesome then traveled back to the village. As Ichigo set foot on the grounds of her adopted home, Ryou and Keiichiero were called away, leaving Ichigo to walk back to the party on her own.Ichigo was passingthe great columns of the temple to the almighty when a voice stopped her. "Well, well, well. So this girl is the one I shall have to battle for this earth." Ichigo looked up to see a cute green haired boy who looked to be about her age jump down from one of the impossibly tall temple pillars. He pressed his lips against hers and drew back.

Ichigo was shocked, to say the least. He licked his lips. "My name is Kish, thanks for the kiss," he said. Ichigo was infuriated. This alien boy had just stolen her first kiss! "You seem quiet. I think you liked that." Oh, how Ichigo was disagreeing with him. "Wanna try again?" he asked, licking his lips. Ichigo snapped back into reality and cried, "Never!" Kish smirked and said, "Well then, since you don't want to play, let's see how well you can fight!" and he tossed something into the air.

Ryou and Keiichiero rushed to find Ichigo as soon as the quaking began.

The earth below Ichigo began to quake and a tyranosaourus rex came thundering toward the village. Ichigo's eyes widened and words appeared in her mind. "Strawberry Metamorphosis!" Ichigo shouted. A pink mist hinted withthe scente dof ichigo strawberries surrounded her. Ichigo's clothes glowed and vanished in a shower of sparkles as the ghost ofa fiery iriomote wildcat jumped into her. A new kimono grew upon her. It had no sleeves and ended right above her knees. The kimono was embroidered with glowing fire flowers and her hair turned a fiery red orange.

A large gold sword with a blazing blade formed in her hands as she shouted, "Fire Sword!" The tyranosourus loomed ever closer as the village swayed to and fro. Ichigo zoomed at the dreadful monster and pointed her sword at it and called out, "Fire Power!"

The fires of the sword shot out and consumed the beast. It burned until there was nothing left but ashes. She felt strong arms curl about her waist and a kiss upon her lips. "See you next time, Koneko-chan!" Kish called and vanished before her very eyes.

Ichigo burned with a mixture of rage and embarassment and she detransformed. Ryou regareded her coolly and Keiichiero congrajulated her on her first win.

and thus began the heirarchy of Ryou and Keiichiero above Ichigo, the pupil.


	2. Wind Magic

_In the last chapter, Ichigo had her first battle with the alien, Kish. Since then, she has been training hard to level up. _

_The Ruler of the Universe looked down upon two of the destined watchers. "Send them the second vision," God ordered. The angel Gabriel rushed to do the Almighty's bidding._

_He appeared in a dream to the two watchers. "I am the angel Gabriel, do not be afraid," the angel started. The two watchers listened silently, patiently. Gabriel pproceeded to send them images of the girl who would control the Wind Magic. He sent them visions and explanations and where to find her. When the mortal night was over, he stopped, leaving the watchers to do as they had been designed for._

_The King of Kings smild down upon the watchers and the guardians. _

_Lucifer looked upon the mortal world, seething with anger. The Fire Guardian had already managed to defeat his first monster. Ah, well, the first is not always the best, he thought and sought to send the alien another message. Stupid aliens, they actually thought he was "Deep Blue", whoever that was. They were perfect instruments for bringing down the guardians._

_"But the green haired one is in love with the Fire Guardian," he said to himself. "Ah well, easily fixed. All I have to do is make sure she isn't attracted to him. I'll plant a seed of hatred in her and she will not fall in love with him. He will be frustrated and stop caring for her," Lucifer decided. _

_A small glowing red seed appeared in his palm. "Glowing red for everlasting hatred," he said to himself and floated up to the Fire Guardian's bed as she slept peacefully. _

_Lucifer floated up, as though he was a ghost. He leaned over the Fire Guardian and held up the seed between two clawed fingers. He placed it on her chest, where he heart would be. The glow spread, outlining the shape of her heart. Lucifer sent her an image ofthe green haired alien in her dream and gently pushed upon the seed of hatred. It vanished beneath her skin, poisoning her heart against the green haired alien._

_the Fire Guardian rolled over on her side, her heart glowed for a moment, then the glowing vanished. Lucifer rubbed his hands together and, as he vanished beneath the earth and into hell, cackled, "Yes, my beautiful seed. You have been completely absorbed by her heart." and he smiled a scarey fanged vampire smiled as he did so._

**Chapter 2**

_This magic is the magic of sound and air allowing to control the eight winds of the world and bring peace to the heart of chaos or chaos to the heart of peace._

Minto quietly sipped her cup of herbal tea as she sat at the table. The doorbell rang and her blue eyes flicked up. "Portia, could you get the door?" she asked. A younger girl ran to open it. A blonde boy with piercing blue eyes strode in with a girl who had deep magenta hair and hazel eyes.

Minto smiled deviously. _He's cute, _she thought. "May I take a seat?" he asked. Minto nodded. Both the pink haired girl and the blonde boy sat down. "Would you like some herbal tea?" she asked. Ryou shook his head, "No thank you." The girl was the same. He sat there for a minute, as though deciding what to do. "I am Ryou and this is Ichigo. I'm here to--" but he was cut off by a rumbling. The girl stood and jumped to the open door, cat ears popping out of her head and a tail peeping out from under her skirt.

"Strawberry metamorphosis!" Ichigo shouted. A thick pink mist surrounded her and her clothes vanished in poufs of sparkles. A long firey kimono formed from the sparkles and her hair was done up in pigtails. A large sword which was lit on fire appeared in her hands.

A large tyranosaurus rex broke through the walls of Minto's house. "Firepower!" Ichigo shouted. A large firey column spun toward the dinsaur. "tsk tsk tsk," Kish waved his finger at her. The voracious dinosaur took the hit without any trouble.

The large claw of the monster went toward Ichigo and before she could dodge it smashed her against the wall. "Minto! Help me!" Ichigo shouted. Minto stared at the pink haired girl in surprise. "What do you mean, I can't do that!" she shouted back. Ichigo let out a cry of pain and shouted back, "yes you can!" Minto shook her head. Ryou stepped back and let the events unfold.

A feeling of trust crept its way into Minto's heart. She stood from her chair where she had been sitting and shouted, "Mint Metamorphosis!" A large cloud of blue mist encompassed Minto and her clothes vanished in blue sparkles. They formed around her again ini a blue kimono with the eight winds of the world embroidered on them. Blue feathery wings and a blue bird's tail grew on her and she looked up in surprise. A large sword appeared in her hands. It was silver with blue wings on the hilt.

Minto raised her sword and aimed it at the t- rex shouting, "Whirlwind!" A large tornado like whirlwind spun toward the dinosaur, loosening its grip on Ichigo. Ichigo fell to the ground, landing on her feet. She stood straight and looked the dinosaur in its eyes.

"Firepower, level up!" she shouted.A large column of fire swirled up around her and her sword burst into flame. When it stopped it had become a large firey wand. "Fire Ball!" Ichigo shouted. A ball of fire formed on the end of the wand and shot toward the tyranosaurus. It zoomed toward it and made a direct hit. The dinosaur seemed to be hurt by it. Ichigo released a volley of the fire balls.

The dinosaur fell to the ground and Kish approached Ichigo. "It seems that you have beaten me once more, but don't worry, Koneko-chan, I'll be back," Kish assured her and gave her a light peck. ichigo slapped him and raged, "Don't come back, you pervert!" Kish vanished once more into thing air.

Minto and Ichigo detransformed. Minto looked back at Ryou, "Is this what you came here to tell me about?" Ryou nodded. "And you want me to go back with you?" Minto questioned. Ryou nodded once more. Minto turned to Ichigo and said, "I won't be slaving away and will not be treated as a commoner." Ichigo said back to her, "And I do not want to be treated like a slave, however, I'll do my best not to get in your way." Minto nodded and turned to Ryou. "I'll go with you." Ryou nodded and began to lead the way back. Minto and Ichigo followed.

-----------------

"Were you sucessful?" Keiichiero asked when Ryou walked in. "Yes, I was. I found the Wind Magic guardian. She is getting aquainted with Ichigo," Ryou reported. Keiichiero smiled and brought out a marvelously prepared dinner. "Come, you must be hungry," Keiichiero said and Rou helped him bring the food out.


	3. Shock Magic

_In the last chapter Minto was found to be the girl to control the Wind Magics and was brought back to Ryou's house. Ichigo leveled up and Lucifer planted a seed of eternal hatred in her heart against Kish, the green haired alien._

_The almighty one looked down from Heaven and knew what Lucifer, the fallen angel, had done. He sent for Gabriel and gave orders for the next guardian to be found. Gabriel nodded, accepting the Lord's command and appeared to the third watcher in a dream._

_"Do not be afraid, for I am the angel Gabriel, sent by the almighty God, ruler of Heaven and Earth," Gabriel started and then explained what was to happened and how he would find the next girl. Gabriel finished before the night was done._

_Lucifer saw what had happened between the green haired alien and the Fire Guardian, and was pleased. However, that was merely the only thing he was pleased about. For, the green haired alien had, in fact, failed to destroy the Fire Guardian and the Wind Guardian had been found._

_The ruler of Hell decided to pay the alien a visit . . ._

_Lucifer floated up in a mostly transluscent form and made his way into the alien's dream. He entered in with raging fires of hatred and malice through thick dark clouds of smoke. He appeared before the cowering alien. "Why have you not suceeded?" he demanded. The alien stuttered a reply which was lost on Lucifer. Lucifer's red eyes glowed. "Do not let it happen again!" he raged and vanished from the alien's dreams._

**Chapter Three: Shock Magic**

_This is the magic of stunning and disabling, using the power of lightning to disable and confusethe opponent. Shock Magic focuses on stunning and disabling opponents, with some defence._

A boy of fifteen woke up after having been visited by an angel who called himself Gabriel. _What was that? _he thought to himself. _It was probably nothing. Just a dream. I'll figure it out tomorrow. _

When tomorrow came, the boy knew he had to get up, but didn't want to. "Come on, son! You need to work now!" his mother called from downstairs. "Give me ten more minutes!" The boy answered groggily and turned over in bed.

Ten minutes later his mother called up once more, "Come on! Are you ready!" The boy sort of sat up and answered, "Give me ten more minutes!" "That's what you said ten minutes ago, now get up!" and a pounding fist of rage rattled the door. The boy rolled out of bed and landed with a thud on the floor. The pounding ceased to be and he dressed himself and clambered back into bed.

It was well past noon when he finally went outside. His mother looked up from the garden and commented sarcastically, "I see his royal majesty has decided to grace me with his presence." He glared and went back inside. As soon as he set foot inside, he was hit by vision he had seen during the night. he slappe dhis fore head. "Oh yeah, I've gotta go find that girl!" and he ran back out. It was nearly evening by the time he made it.

A fist knocked against a hard wooden door. A girl who was twelve years of age, going on thirteen, answered the door. She was dressed in a yellow actrobatic-type suit and had short yellow hair. She looked up at the fifteen year old boy before her.

"Hello, welcome to the Fon house!" she said excitedly. The red haired boy looked around. To her, he seemed to be the type of boy who would keep to himself and know much about the martial arts. "I am looking for Purin," he said abruptly. Purin smiled. "At your service!" "Come on," said he. "I have something to tell you." Purin looked up at him. "What's up?" The she remembered her manners, but did not have any time to say anything, for a large rumbling took over the ground and she was knocked off her feet, as was the older boy.

Kyou pushed himself up on his elbows and shouted, "Say 'Pudding transformation'!" Purin looked at him strangely, but it seemed to make sense. "Pudding Transformation!" she shouted.

A thick yellow mist enveloped her and swirled about her. Her clothes vanishe din a shower of golden sparkles. Golden Lion Tamarine ears appeared on her head, as did a tail of that animal. A yellow kimono with glowing white lightening bolts emboidered on it grew from the sparkles of her old clothes. A large glowing white sword appeared in her outstretched hands. It hada gold hilt with a diamond lightening bolt jewel on it.

She pointed her sword at the monster as two girls and a blonde haired boy arrived. "Disable!" she shouted and slashed at the monster with her sword. lightening and thunder bolts zoomed out of it, paralysing the monster. It stood motionless.

"Strawberry Transformation!" one of the girls shouted. A pink mist surrounded her and she bounced up by Purin in a red kimono with flames embroidered on it. She also had cat ears and a cat tail and held a large firey wand in her hands.

The blue one shouted, "Mint Transformation!" Thick blue mist encompassed her and her clothes vanishe din a shower of blue sparkles. Blue Lorikeet wings grew on her back, as did a tail. A blue kimono with the eight winds embroidered upon it formed from the sparkles of that which had vanished. Her bright and silver sword appeared in a shower of sparkles and she jumped up beside Ichigo and Purin.

"Fire Ball!" Ichigo shouted as Minto exclaimed, "Whirlwind!" A volley of fire balls rained down upon the monster as a tornado funelled them down at breakneck speed. The monster wailed in pain, but stood its ground.

Purin raised her sword and shouted once more, "Disable!" and slashed at the dinosaur. It wailed in pain as it fell over from a second blow of Purin's thunder and lightening sword.

Kish appeared above the monster with his arms crossed. "You seemed to handle that rather well. But let's see how you do with this!" and he threw five little glasslike balls in the air. They began to glow and large hideous half dinosaur half shark monsters grew.

"Fire Ball, level up!" Ichigo shouted. She twirled in the air as the wand broke in half to form two golden sais. Minto joined her in the air and exclaimed, "Whirlwind, level up!" Her sword glowed and broke neatly down the middle. The two pieces morphed intoa bow and arrow, silver feathers attached to the ends of them. "Fire wall!" Ichigo shouted and ran around the monsters, creating a firey barrier through which they could not pass. The first one howled in pain as the intense fires incinerated his hand as he touched it. The rest huddled in the middle.

"Wind Arrow!" Minto shouted and brought her arrow up to the bow. It glowed and split into five arrows. Minto pulled back, aimed, and released! The arrows zoomed toward the monsters, each striking its target.

Purin jumped up and exclaimed, "My turn!" She raised her sword and shouted, "Disable!" She slashed through the monsters with lightening and thunder, incinerating them.

Kish frowned and vanished.

The three girls detransformed. "Good work," Ryou complemented. Ichigo and Purin beamed with pride, but Minto just stood there, being Minto. Then Kyou stepped forth. "This is the third watcher, Kyou," Ryou introduced him. Kyou nodded. "Hello Kyou!" Ichigo greeted him. Minto acknowledged him with a nod and a slight smile. Kyou did the same. Ryou then led them back to his house.


	4. Water Magic

_The almighty Lord looked down upon those which he had chosen to be the guardians. He looked down upon the aliens which they were fighting and knew what monster would be used next. It was time for the next guardian to be found. The Water Guardian. _

_Angel Gabriel was sent for and he knew the job he was comissioned to do. He immediately went down to the chosen watcher's dream and told him._

_Lucifer looked up at the humans and saw Angel Gabriel dream talking to a human boy. _The next watcher, _Lucifer thought. "Jimattheus!" Lucifer called. A demon creature with black bat wings slid in before him. "Yesssss?" he asked. Lucifer showed him the Angel Gabriel. "Bring him down, he must not finish!" Lucifer shouted. Jimattheus bowed and hastily slithered away._

_Angel Garbiel had just finished explaining the plight of the earth to the next watcher when the dream was filled with the burning hot fires of Hell rolling in with heavy black smoke. Gabriel stood straight and confident. "I see we have a visitor," he commented. _

_"Hey, watcher! I have three good reasons not to follow this Gabriel character!" Jimattheus called out to the watcher. "First of all, look at him, he wears a dress!" Gabriel was indignant. "It's a robe. Not a dress," Gabriel replied. Jimattheus waved his hand. "Whatever. And look at his hair. What is he, a girl?" "Helo-oo! I'm right here! I can hear you!" Gabriel said. "And last of all, I can do this and he can't because he's wearing a dress," Jimatteus said and did a hand stand on one hand. _

_A loud voice belonging to the watcher appeared throughout the dream. "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked. "No, no he has a point," Gabriel said._

_"So, are you going to banish the cross-dresser?" Jimattheus asked. "No!" The watcher boomed. "I am going to banish _you_." and with that, Jimattheus felt himself being purged from the dream. He fell from it and landed on Earth beside the watcher's bedside in a ghostly form. _

_He learned over the watcher. "Ah, so you are the watcher? Beware, my little fiend, someday you will be in trouble," Jimmateus told him in his sleep. The demon did not do anything himself because he felt the Angel Gabriel was still watching him and would be quick to defend the boy._

**Chapter 4:Water Magic**

_This is the magic of knowledge and healing. Water Magic focuses on preserving that which has been forgotten and renewing that which had been damaged._

Retasu was just about the shyest person in the village. This did not matter however, seeing as she was also the smartest person, and was hence, able to survive better than the rest. This might've been a little better if people did not always come to take advantage of her talents. They would come and ask for a favor and, whether because of her shyness or because she had a giving heart, she would do what they asked and then they would not repay her. In fact, some treated her abusively.

However, she also content in the village. This what what she had come to expect of life and it had molded itself into a routine. Thus, when a knock came at her door late at night, she was very surprised. No one in this part of the village was ever out after dark. This had often been questioned, but with no satisfying answer.

On the other hand, they were all supposedly asleep. Retasu was only up because she was working on a project and it was quite interesting. She should've been in bed long ago and the thought of sleep was slowly making its way across her mind. That however, was interrupted by a second knocking at the door.

Retasu softly walked over to the door and fently opened it. There was a boy of about fifteen years before her. He had black hair, was tall-ish, well taller than herself, and was wearing black with gold trim. But the most captivating feature was his purple eyes. He held out his hand saying, "Hello, I am Yukitto, but you may call me Yuki. Who may I have the pleasure of speaking to?" Retasu blushed and shook his hand. "I am Retasu, the only one who lives here."

Yuki smiled. "Good, that saved me a bunch of searching," he commented. "Why are you searching for me?" Retasu asked. "When is your thirteenth birthday?" Yuki asked. "It was today at five o' clock," she answered swiftly. "Then I am not too late.I have many things to tell you, Retasu," Yuki informed her. "Would you like to come in?" Retasu asked. Yuki nodded and stepped inside.

"Retasu, you are a guardian of earth. Number four out of eight. I am your watcher, I will train you and prepare you to battle with monsters. There are seven others like you, but they have not all been found yet," and he proceeeded to explain the complications and what not of Retasu's new job. Retasu listened intently and when Yuki was done they stood. But nothing was said,for a giant earthquake tossed themboth to the floor. Retasu pulled herself up using a chair and looked out the window.

A giant monster with reptillian skin and large fangs and claws was running toward her. "Retasu now! Transform!"Yuki shouted. "Lettuce Metamorphosis!" she shouted. A heavy green mist floated in, surrounding her, hiding her. Her clothesglowed and vanished in shining green sparkles. Two silver antannae grew from her head and her braids grew longer.The green sparkles of her clothes re attached themselves to her, weaving themselves into a green kimono withwaves embroidered on it. The waves seemed totoss and turn in the wind. A large sword with cerulean aquamarine's on the hilt. She swivelled around and faced the monster.

Three girls appeared on the horizon and came up to Retasu. "Fire Wall, Level up!" The pink one shouted. Her pair of sais glowed and melted into a pair of daggers with ruby wilcats on the hilts. The blue one came up next to her shouting, "Wind Arrow, Level up!" Herbow and arrow glowed brightly and melded into a large wand with an aquamarine crystal ball on the end. The yellow girl did a back flip and landed on top of the other two, likea pyramid, and shouted, "Disable, level up!" Her sword lit up with pale yellow light and split into a shield and dagger on a diamond belt.

"Fire Storm!" Ichigo shouted and spashed at the creature with her daggers. Deep dark clouds loomed over the dinosaur creatures and, instead of rain, fire and meteor rocks came hurtling down upon the creature. Mintospun and pointed her wand at the mutated tyranosaurus and shouted, "Mountain Echo!" Blue colored winds swirled around the dinosaur, picking it up off the groundand then she scream like a siren of the sea. The creature was thrown back against a mountain wall.

Minto, Ichigo, and Purin turned toward Retasu and Yuki. However, the dino twitched and stood. It came running at them at full speed. Purin whipped around and held up her shield against it screaming, "Fortitude!" The mutant dinosaur hit the shield and bounced away, but landed on its feet this time. "RRAAAAAWWWWRRRR!" It screeched and charged once more. Retasu looked at it and spotted the scar where a virus had entered it. She gasped and went to the front of the group as the dino charged once more. "Healing Wave!" She shouted and pointed her sword as the creature. Shining blue and green waves rushed at the dinosaur and dragged something out of it. It lookeda little like a deformed jelly fish. The dinosaur stopped and shrank. It glowed with a green light, like the jelly fish was and and shrank into a small garden lizard.

Retasu caught the jelly fish thing and held it in her hand. She peered at it and it seemed to go limp. She brought out a bowl of fish water from her home and placed it inside. It opened its eyes and looked at Retasu. She looked back at it. It turned away and swam to the other side of the bowl. Retasu sat it down on the counter and went outside to see a green haired alien bickering with Ichigo.

Kish was once more proclaiming his love to Ichigo when the newest member interrupted. "Excuse me, but what was that thing you put inside the lizard?" Kish looked at her strangely. "What-- o-ooh, you mean the chirema anima. It's a virus to animals and thrives in their blood and in the ocean water which seems so abundant here," he explained. Retasu nodded. "Arigatou."

Ichigo glared at her. "Why are you thanking him! All he did was tell you some stupid science information!" Kish slapped his forehead. "Darn it! I wasn't supposed to say that!" Retasu smiled to herself as Kish vanished.

"So, are you going to come back to Ryou's place with us?" Ichigo asked Retasu sometime later. "I don't know. Give me a few minutes to pack up," Retasu replied. Ichigo nodded and went outside. "So, what do you think of being a Guardian?" Yuki asked. "It's . . . okay," Retasu said and walked over to the window. Yuki joined her at looking out at the dark sky.

The sun poked his head over the horizon and brilliant colors tinted the clouds and filled the sky. Bright rays glittered upon Retasu's house and the shiney object she kept in it. She and Yuki watched the sunrise in silence. Retasu yawned and picked up her suitcase. "Come on, we have to make it to their house before falling asleep," Yuki joked and helped Retasu out the door.


	5. Earth Magic

_The Lord on high looked down on the guardians and saw they were doing well. Even the Fire Guardian's power was increasing despite the seed of hatred in her heart. Heaven looked down upon the guadrians with favor. They were doing well. _

_Michael and Garbriel stood at Eden's entrance, talking. "I believe it is time for the fifth guardian to be revealed," said one to the other. His companion nodded. "Then I shall go, since you must guard the entrance to Eden," Gabriel stated. Michael nodded and watched Gabriel go._

_The angel left the realm of Eden and entered intot he world of human dreams. He passes through many of them until he found the dream of a guardian. He smiled and entered into the dream, explaining to the boy his mission, his job, his guardian. _

_Lucifer watched with hatred as the watcher seemed to take in the information rather well. Sending up a demon to devour the angel had not worked last time, but then again, Lucifer had sent a relatiely weak and incompetent minion. Maybe he could not stop this boy from finding out about his nature, but, Lucifer could, however, make it so Gabriel could never find another watcher or guardian, and, in the process, maybe Lucifer could turn this next guardian against the watcher. Maybe even send her to her grave._

_"Joe-billy!" Lucifer summoned a demon of higher standards. A large figure stalked out of the raging fires. The creature's skin was a dark wine red and its eyes were bright and evil. Large fearsome bat wings protruded from its back and sturdy claws grew on its hands and feet. A long spikey tail whipped behind it, feeding the fires. Lucifer smiled, _yes, Joe-billy would definitely be the one

_Joe-billy arose in the mortal world, seeking a cursed angel. He caught the scent and followed it to a thatched house. The demon passes through the walls and caught sight of the angel as he flew toward heaven. Joe-billy set off after Gabriel knowing full well that he himself could not enter back into heaven. Gabriel soared through the gray nighttime clouds and Joe-billy lost sight of him. The bat demon paused, unsure of what to do. _

_Gabriel swooshed down behind Joe-billy and drew a flaming sword of death, one such as Michael had. He sliced down and with one swift stroke sent Joe-billy back to the fire from which he had emerged. _

_Lucifer watched the battle from Hell, enraged with the incompetence of Joe-billy. Ther would be no tomatoes for dinner. Lucifer sighed, there was nothing to be done about Gabriel for the moment. But there was something to be done about the next Guardian. When Gabriel had struck Joe-billy, information of who the next guardian was and what she would be the guardian of had passed through the fire sword and Joe-billy to Lucifer's mind. The ruler of Hell put on his shroud of darkness and rose into the mortal world._

_The sun was rising as he approached the of the Earth Guardian. He smiled an aweful evil smile. He approached the house and clouds blotted out the rising sun. A woman came to the door. Lucifer looked at her. She had long purple hair and royal purple eyes. She was well over thirteen, or so her body suggested. Lucifer smiled, she would be a keeper. He approached her and noticed something strange. This guardian was not looking beyond him or through him. She was looking directly _at_ him. Lucifer stopped dead in his tracks._

_"Who are you?" The Earth Guardian asked. Lucifer stayed quiet. She took a step toward him. "I _can_ see you very well. Its no use being queit and trying to trick me into thinking you are not there," she said without a blink. This was an unanticipated detriment. Lucifer stepped toward her, as his sly nature returned._

_"I am God," said he. The Guardian shook her head and made eye contact. "You are most certainly not God. I know that to be true. You are not of this earth either, I can tell that by the way you came from the core of the earth," The Guardian continued. "Oh, so what do you think I am?" Lucifer asked slyly._

_The Guardian stood tall, she would not be like the rest of them. "I believe you are from Hell. YOu may very well be the ruler of Hell for alll I know. But there is one thingI know for sure," She paused for dramatic effct. "And what is that?" Lucifer asked. "That I could very easily be the only human on earth who can see you, and I know how to destroy you. I know how you will lose and I know when. I know why you came here, to my house. You came to turn be against those whichi I will be working with. But what you did know is what my brother and I share dreams. What you didn't know is that my brother is my watcher. What you didn't know has given you away. Do you think I could not see that battle between Gabriel and your demon creature?" Lucifer growled and sank once more into the earth._

_He would catch her offguard. O-ooh someday. But for now, another alien attack wouldn't be so devastating to them. He'd give them a stronger weapon. An . . . enhanced cherima anima. Lucifer smiled an aweful fanged smile and disappeared into the alien's dream._

**Chapter five: Earth Magic**

_Earth magic is the magic of growth, rebirth, and death. It celebrates life as it comes and enjoys it while it remains.But when death comes, it is not a shock because whatever is dead is dead and death cannot be undone._

Zakuro stood at the door of her house with her brother, Toshino. They were twins in appeareance and might as well have been in spirit. They did not share any irregularities besides sharing dreams and having premonitions of danger. Because of this Angel Gabriel had entrusted both of them with the sight. the sight was the ability to see the demons and monsters of the underworld.

They both had dark purple hair and royal purple eyes. They dressed alike in the manner that their clothes were unlike those of everyone else. The pair always dressed in silver and purple. Their clothes were always suited to the weather although they seemed to wear only one thing throughout the year. Zakuro and Toshino had long since given up talking to the villagers. The villagers would never listen anyways.

A tremor went through the twins as they felt the oncoming storm of danger. Deep black clouds loomed on the horizon. they had come up much to quick for this to be ordinary. "Zakuro Metamorphosis!" Zakuro shouted.

A ryoal purple mist rolled in and surrounded Zakuro. Her clothes vanished into purple sparkles and a shining ninetail whip formed in her hands. The whip had a rose for the handle and was a deep purple. The ninetails were sleekand black with rose thorns liberally spread across them. The purple sparkles formed a purple kimono with black roses and crimson lillies embroidered on it. Purple and black irises wound their way around the sash with deep green leaves. The dark hued flowers seemed to grow on the kimono and rustle in the wind. Ears of the grey wolf grew from her purple locks and a tail of the same animal grew from her skirt. The mist dissolved into the air as the black storm loomed ever closer.

Toshino and Zakuro looked back in surprise as four girls and four boys ran up to them. The pink girl had a kimono seeminly made of raging fires and was part cat. The blue one had a kimono which glided in the wind with the winds seeminly captured and embroidered into the fabric. An energetic and hyper girl bounced up and down with a kimono of lightening and thunder. A quiet green girl had the serenity of calmed waters and a kimono from the sea. They all held thier weapons ready, fiery daggers, crystal wand, shining shield and dagger, and a jeweled sword.

"These are the others?" Zakuro inquired of her brother. "And their watchers," He confirmed, gesturing to the boys. Zakuro nodded and looked out to the storm. It was almost completely overhead now. "This is no ordinary storm," Ryou started. "It is probably created by the alien Kish, your opponent," Ryou conintued, but had no time to go further, for a monster loomed overhead.

It had nine heads, one of a lion, two of vipers, three of tigers, and three more heads from mutated cows. Fearsome dragon waings portruded from its back and clawed paws hung at its side. The creature's body was large and powerful. A green haired alien floated by its side. "Well, it seems as though you may have met your match today by the look on your face, Koneko-chan," the alien taunted. Ichigo boiled up. "My name is _not_ Koneko-chan!" she shouted. Kish sighed. "If you do not wish to talk, then we can get straight to the fight. After all, I do believe that is what your purple friend here would appear to be in want of," he commented eyeing Zakuro. Zakuro shifted her whip from one hand to the other.

"You're on!" Ichigo shouted and held up her daggers, "Fire storm!" she shouted. Another layer of black clouds formed above the monster. It rained down fire and lava instead of rain and lightening. Ichigo's daggers lit on fire as she lunged at the dragon. Minto pointed her wand at the monster and yelloed, "Mountain Echo!" and let out a screech that would curl your hair as Ichigo hit the monster with her daggers. The monster and Ichigo flew back. Ichigo neatly sliced off the lion's head. She bounced back as two lion heads grew back in the severed one's place. Ichigo's eyes widened. The monster leaped up and Ichigo dodged just in time.

Purin stood up in front of them and held up her shield as the thing prepared to step on them. "Fortitude!" she yelled. The foot came down upon a shield woven tightly of lightening and thunder. The monkey girl then held up her dagger and lunged at the monster shouting, "Disable!" Lightening streaked from the small sword into the creature and monentarily paralyzed it as she plunged it into one of the heads. "Quickly Ichigo! Slice off another head and burn the skin so it can't grow back!" Purin shouted. Ichigo nodded and shouted, "Fireball!" The firestorm already over head grew larger and more violent as Ichigo sliced off a tiger head. Aball of fire neatly burned the skin to a crisp so the head could not regenerate and grow back.

The monster shook off the pain and began to move again. It let out a blood curdling roar and the guardians covered their ears. Kish flew down to Ichigo. "You've got to be better than that if you want to beat this monster," he taunted, and quickly backed away before she could hurt him in any way.

"Minto shoot it with your arrow!" Retasu shouted. Minto nodded and drew her wand. She pointed the bal at the monster. "Wind Arrow!" She shouted. A bright cerulean arow formed in front of the crystal bal land sped toward the monster. It made a direct hit and the monster toppled over. Kish slapped his forehead, "I knew I should've given it a better sense of balance." "Healing wave!" Retasu shouted while it was down. A giant wave o fhealing water sped toward the creature.

Suddenly and without warning, the creature dodged the wave. It splashed upon the ground where the creature had been and the creature let our a horrible roar. "Having trouble?" Kish taunted. Ichigo looked up at Kish, and then looked around at her companions. "Firestorm, level up!" Ichigo shouted. Her daggers glowed with fire and lengthened into a pair of katanas. "Mountain Echo, level up!" shouted Minto. She held the crystal end of her wand in one hand and the other in the left hand. The wand broke in two and each of the halves split into three prongs. They continued to form themselves until Minto held a pair of sais. "Lava Dance!" Ichigo shouted as Minto finished transforming.

Molten lava swirled around Ichigo and shot toward the nine headed monster. It burned one of the lion heads to a crisp. The creature let loose a blood curdling scream. "Fortitude, level up!" Purin shouted. Her shield, dagger, and belt all glowed, they broke into sparkles which gathered and formed a staff in her hands. "Wind Storm!" Minto shouted as Purin finished levelling up. She leaped toward the monster and attacked with her sais. Stron winds whirled in her wake and followed her toward the monster. She pointed one sai at a mutated cow head and yellow, "Wind Arrow!" A glowing arrow shot toward the throat and severed the head. Minto flew out of the way as her whirlwind picked up the monster. It carried off the head and left the monster some feet away. "Fireball!" Ichigo shouted sealing off the wound. The monster screamed once more and stood up. "Healing wave, level up!" Retasu shouted. Her sword glowed and lengthened into a wand. On the crest were five marble sized crystal balls and on top of those was one large aquarmarine ball.

"Disable!" Purin shouted as Retasu's new wand stopped glowing. She banged the ground with her staff and lightening struck the monster from Ichigo's firestorm. Them monster lay momentarily paralyzed and Purin leaped to its side in two bounds. "Shockwave!" She shouted. A wave of bright yellow energy with lightening woven into it boomed like thunder and started out as though in slow motion, but, in the blink of an eye, sped up until it was going at almost the speed of light. The wave cut through the rest of the monster's mutated cow heads and it neatly severed an arm. It caused large cuts all along the rawhide skin of the creature. Purin jumped away as Ichigo yelled, "Fireball!" sealing off the heads.

Retasu took advantage of the monster's shock to point her wand at him and shouted, "Bubble Cage!" A stream of pretty chain links dashed toward the monster. It wound itself around the monster, binding it tight. "Are those bubbles?" Kish asked. Retasu sighed, "No, duh. That's why it's called a _Bubble _Chain." "Thank you, captain obvious," Minto added. "Hey, I didn't ask you," Kish commented.

"Enough of this, time to wrap this up. Rosewhip!" Zakuro shouted. She twirled and raised her ninetail whip above her head. The thorny lashes swirled out and in one flick of her wrist, she had lashed off the rest of the nine heads. "Lava Dance!" Ichigo shouted and sank her katanas into the heart of the creature. The firestorm she had created above condensated into molten lava which rained down upon the body, and raised the dust from the ground.

When it cleared Ichigo stood in the midst of a circle of ashes. "It's done," said she. "But look at the land. It's ruined and will be barren for a very long time," Minto mournfully commented. "But could Retasu fix it with her healing wave?" Purin asked. Retasu smiled. "Aye, that I could. If only I knew how." And, as she said this, Yukitto, her watcher, was given the knowledge of how. He stepped forward so that he stood by her side. "Minto, can you lift everyone up off the ground?" He asked.

"Use whirlwind to pick every one up," Keiichiero instructed. Minto nodded. "Whirlwind!" she shouted. The gusts of wind swirled up around everyone lifted them up. Minto flew up by the whirlwind to manage it better. Yukitto nodded. "Good. Now, Retasu, use your healing wave, but spread it all over the battle field. Send it rushing in all directions," Yukitto told her. Retasu nodded and shouted, "Healing Wave!" and, as the wave bursted from her wand, she spun around so fast that the waters were scattered and rushed over the battle field in a flood.

The waves of healing waters sank deep into the ground. Tall green grass grew and trees bore their fruit. The would have been barren land was now probably the most fertile. Yukitto smiled at Retasu. "Good." and Keiichiero nodded to Minto. "You did well," said Minto's watcher. Minto smiled and carefully set everyone down. They detransformed and Ryou went to talk with Toshino while Zakuro found out the group's history of the past few weeks.

When that had been done, Toshino and Zakuro went on a stroll, to talk together and discuss things. The sun was high in the sky as they walked beneath it. Silence reigned upon them. Finally Toshino spoke, "So . . ." Zakuro kept her gaze on the horizon. "Yeah . . ." replied she. "Do you want to join them?" asked her brother. "It would seem to be the right thing to do . . ." Zakuro trailed off. "What are your doubts, onee-sama?" asked Toshino. Zakuro sighed. "They are many, and they are few. However, I will go with them." Toshino let the ghost of the smile onto his face. "However, I must be able to come and go when I wish," Zakuro continued. Toshino sighed. "You always have had that right. I do not think Ryou will deny you of it. He seems to be one who would do that. Even more than you," Toshino added. Zakuro smiled. "Then, I shall let it be . . ."


	6. Spectral Magic

_The guardians had done their jobs well. Lucifer would not succed. Five had already found each other. Only three more remained. The sixth was about to be found. Gabriel was summoned and told what to do. He said it was good, and he spoke true. Angel Gabriel flew down to earth in a dream. He told the watcher about the Guardian team. The watcher agreed and Gabriel went back to heaven. He reported the good tidings and the Father above took this all in. Gabriel sat quietly at the edge of the clouds of heaven to watch the story unfold, for no one truly knew what was to happen, excepting the Lord Almighty._

_Lucifer watched from below in his lair. He would not do anything yet. He would wait and watch, but only for a time. This new guardian would be defensive magic, he was sure. Maybe spectral? Ah, this onewould be stronger. Even, if only because they had the strongest defensive magic. Ah well, he would have to find the next one, hopefully before she gained her powers. He could then exterminate her and strip her of her powers. But where was the watcher? Lucifer watched quietly the happenings of the new earth. He watched all night until the sun dawned. "Well," said he, "it would seem as though Gabriel has beat me to the catch." He loomed up from the bowls of the earth and penetrated the crust. He silently drifted and roamed the earth, searching for the first watcher's house._

**Chapter Six: Spectral Magic**

_This is the magic of defense and protection, increasing your ability to avoid taking damage and mitigating the damage that you do take. Spectral Magic focuses on defense, with some counterattack.__  
_Ringo Akai and her older brother, Mashio, were walking down the apple blossom path. "So, let me get this straight, I, Ringo Akai, can do magic?" She asked. Mashio shook his head, "No, you can do _Spectral _magic. There's a difference." Ringo rolled her eyes. "Fine. So, how do I use this 'Spectral' magic of mine?" She asked. "Well, we should find the other guardians. After all, you're only number six. There are five others," Mashio pointed out. "So, where do you suggest we look?" Ringo asked. "Supposedly, you know," Mashio told his sister. "But I don't know where we're going. This doesn't help me!" Ringo rolled her eyes. "Fine, let's go that way," Mashio said, pointing down the path.  
"No, let's go that way!" Ringo said, pointing down the other path. "But I thought you said you didn't know where we were going," Mashio whined. "I don't. I just think we should go that way. And you have to listen to me because, apparently, I know this stuff," Ringo told her brother. Mashio controlled himself and took his anger level down as he walked.

After a few hourse they arrived at the place. It was a rather expanded place. At one point it seemed as though it might have been one pleasurable little house. Creamy coloring and blooming garden and such. However, it seemed as though rooms had been added on. There was one with a purpl-ish tint to it and another which was a yellow green. There were two shrubberies a few feet from the door, making a small path. Ringo and Mashio walked up the path and stopped at the door. "Are you sure this is the place?" Mashio asked Ringo, who nodded concurrently. "Are you sure you didn't get mixed up or something?" Mashio asked.

"She seems quite sure," came a voice from behind. Mashio and Ringo spun around. Behind them stood a boy with reddish hair. A hyper girl jumped over him. "Konnichiwa! I am Purin and this is Kyou! What are your names?" Purin asked. "Well, I am Mashio and this is Ringo, my sister," Mashio didn't get far before Purin interrupted him. "So you're the sixth guardian right, na no da!""Uh, if that's what you want to call it, then, yeah," Mashio answered. "Not you, stupid, the girl," Kyou put in. "I am the sixth guardian, and I control the spectral magic!" Ringo proclaimed. "You don't have to shout it," Kyou complained.

Ringo's shouting, did however, bring all the rest of guardians out, excepting Minto, who was taking an afternoon shower. Ichigo and Ryou came from out back, where they had been honing Ichigo's skills. Retasu, Yukitto, and Keiichiero came in from the kitchens, arguing over recipies. Zakuro poked her purple head out of the window and looked out. She then vanished back inside and came back with her brother. They watched everyone coldly from the window. Steam wafted out of Minto's room, which was conveniently stationed near the door. Minto's voice rang out along with the steam, "_The rainbow colored wind is being blown . . . The melody I could hear before sunrise continues . . . The birds fly toward the eastern skies . . . After the night of the storm . . ._"

Ryou walked up to Ringo and Mashio and shook their hands. "I am Ryou, and welcome to my house. I'm sure you've already met Purin and Kyou. This is Ichigo, Retasu has the green hair, Yukitto is standing by her, the tall guy next to her with the long brown hair is Keiichiero, those two in the window are Zakuro and Toshino and Minto is in the shower," Ryou introduced them all. "Come on inside, I will show you to your room."

"Room, don't we get two rooms?" Ringo asked. Ryou shook his head. "Sorry, there aren't enough rooms for that. Every guardian sleeps in the same room as her watcher. They do sleep in separate bed though and the rooms are quite large," Ryou explained. Ringo and Mashio sighed. "It looks like you two will get along quite well, you act like each other," Retasu commented. "What!" Ringo and Mashio exclaimed and hastily backed away from each other. "See, you just had the same reaction to Retasu's comment," Yukitto pointed out. "Come on Retasu and Yukitto, don't gang up on Ringo and Mashio," Keiichiero put in. Retasu and Yukitto walked in the house and travelled to the kitchen. Keiichiero followed them to make sure they didn't do anything strange to lunch.

Zakuro and Toshino pulled themselves back into their room and the steam stopped coming out from Minto's bathroom. A pair of blinds was pulled across the window as Minto stepped out. Purin and Kyou went into the backyard, where they had previously been. Ichigo followed Ringo and Mashio into the house. The four of them slipped off their shoes in the entry way and Ryou led them to the first door on their right. He turned the knob saying, "This is Minto and Keiichiero's room." he opened the door to let them see the room. As he did so, Minto walked out of the shower clad only in a towel. "EEE!" She screeched and banged Ryou on the head with a music box and slammed the door. Ryou rubbed his head and continued on.

He knocked on the door to the left. No one answered, so he opened it cautiously. "This is Retasu and Yukitto's room." Ringo and Mashio looked in and then stepped out. Ryou closed the door. Yukitto poked his head out of the kitchen, "Did you call us?" He asked. Ryou shook his head saying, "No." He continued on and led them through the dining room. He turned right and opened the first door on the left. "This is Zakuro and Toshino's room." Ringo and Mashio cautiously looked in. Zakuro was reading a book. She glanced up at them for a second or two and went back to reading. Toshino was napping. Ryou closed the door quietly and opened the door on the right. "This is Kyou and Purin's room," he said. Socks were lying all over the floor and bright splotches of yellow and red covered the walls. The beds were messily made and it was nothing like the other spik n' span rooms. "As you can tell, they fight much of the time," Ichigo commented. Ryou led them through the dining room once more and through the kitchen. "Hey Keiichiero, when's lunch going to be ready?" He asked. "Few minutes," Retasu answered for Keiichiero. Ryou nodded and moved on.

He twisted the knob to his own room and saying, "That side is Ichigo's." The right half of the room looked normal, but the left half was entirely pink, red, and strawberry themed. "What's wrong with my side?" Ichigo demanded. "Nothing, I'm just pointing it out," Ryou shrugged. Ichigo entered into the room and slammed the door. Ryou went across the hall to the left side saying, "This is your room. You have a bathroom, two beds, two dressers, etc. Lunch is ina few minutes." Ringo and Mashio entered. They looked around and Ringo shouted, "I call left side!" "What, but that's where the bathroom is!" Mashio complained. Ringo stuck out her tongue at him.

"Mashio! Ringo! Come on! Food's ready!" Ryou's voice echoed down the hall. The brother and sister hurried down to the table. Everyone, including Minto, was already seated around the wooden table and waiting to eat. As soon as Ringo and Mashio sat down, everyone clasped hands. "Our Father, who art in Heaven, we thank thee for our meal and for the task of which you have appointed us competent in completing. We pray that we might be able to continue our work and complete the job as you wished it to be done. Aid us with your strength and wisdom. Amen," Ryou prayed. Where each hand was joined, a white ball of light glowed. Ringo looked around in amazement as everyone echoed, "And let it be so." The group opened their eyes and let go of each other's hands. "All right, let's eat," Kyou said.

After lunch, Ringo and Mashio were helping Ichigo and Ryou clear the table when a large roar took over the place. Ringo dropped the wooden dishes on the floor. They landed with a large clatter. Ichigo and Ryou hurriedly placed thier dishes in the sink and dragged Ringo and Mashio outside to the training field. A large creature stood before them. It resembled a saber tooth tiger. It was ten times the size of a normal saber tooth and was ten times more vicious. It roared, causing an earthquaked. "Strawberry Metamorphosis!" Ichigo shouted. Ringo looked at her new friend and watched as she transformed. "Mint metamorphosis!" "Pudding Metamorphosis!" "Lettuce metamorphosis!" "Zakuro metamorphosis!" All the girls had transformed into long haired heroines with dangerous looking (and some not so dangerous looking) weapons. The watchers stood back, but not so far as to be out of strike range.

Ichigo held her katanas high and jumped into the air. "Firestorm!" She shouted. Dark clouds formed and drops of fire pelted down on the tiger. Ringo covered her head with her hands. Minto jumped up and shouted, "Mountain Echo!" Her voice amplified and the pressure of it forced the monster up and back. It did and sumersault and landed on its feet. The monster surged forward toward the mews, but Purin jumped in front and held up her staff, shouting, "Disable Fortitude!" Pale yellow and white lightening bolts shot out of the sword at the oversize saber tooth as the tiger crashed into the shield of electric currents and lightening Purin had put up. "RAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!" It screeched and stood up. It bounded toward the girls and Retasu took her wand. She ran up to the monster and jumped behind it. She did a half spin in mid air and pointed her crystal wand at the monster shouting, "Bubble Cage!" A stream of pretty chain linksunleashe ditself at the monster andboundit tight. Retasu pulled it back on its hindquarters using the momentum she had gained from her jump. The saber tooth roared and broke free of the chain. Zakuro raised her thorny whip and shouted, "Rose Whip!" The beautiful, but deadly, whip wound itself around the creatures feet and tripped it to the ground. "Lava Dance!" Ichigo shouted. She crossed her katanas in an 'x' formation and sliced at the monster. Molten lava swirled around Ichigo and shot toward the monster, causing it to writhe in pain.

It let out an earsplitting screech and the mews covered their ears. "Ringo, transform!" Mashio shouted to his sister. Ringo nodded and shouted, "Apple Transformation!" She was enveloped inside a red mist hinted with the scent of apples. Ringo's clothes glowed and vanished in a shower of sparkles as the ghost ofa transparent humboldt penguin jumped into her. A new kimono grew upon her. It had ruffle sleeves and ended right above her knees. The kimono was embroidered with glowing cherries and apples and her hair turned a bold crimson red. A gold sword appeared in her hand. The double edged sword was decorated with rubies shaped like apples.

Zakuro raised her whip above her head and shouted, "Rose Whip, level up!" her whip glowed and shortened into a sceptre with a blooming violet rose on the top, as the whip transformed, Retasu jumped up and shouted, "Bubble Cage, level up!" Her wand glowed and split in two. Each half grew three prongs and she ended up with a beautiful pair of sapphire sais. Purin lifted her shining weapon as Retasu finished and did a summersault as she shouted, "Fortitude, level up!" Her staff glowed and shrunk until it was shaped like a wand.Yellow glass stars swirled around the topaz ball at the top of the gold wand. Minto jumped up and twirled in the air and shouted, "Mountain Echo, level up!" Her weapon blazed a brilliant blue and lengthened into a long wood staff. The wood was white and softer than most wood. Two thick veins of aquamarine ran and twisted up the long staff. Ichigo tossed her katanas in the air and they rolled up into balls. They lit on fire and Ichigo held out her palms. The balls stopped right above her outstretched hands. The six girls stood before the mountain cat and Kish.

Ichigo threw her balls up in the air, ready to attack. She opened her mouth, but Kish teleported behind her and pulled her up in the air by her wrists. "Hey, let me down!" Ichigo screeched and struggled to get away from Kish. "Isn't that cheating, or something?" Mashio asked Ryou. Ryou shook his head. "It's a little complicated," He answered Mashio.

Minto held up her staff and shouted, "Wind Dance!" The winds swirled up around her and turned a deep sapphire blue and deep forest green. Small pieces of sharp glass, pointy needles and other projectiles formed in the wind. They rushed at the giant saber tooth, slashing and swirling around it. The winds abaited, revealing a large cat with small cuts and bruises bleeding all over it. Kish hovered above the monster, keeping a firm grip on Ichigo's wrists. Purin raised her wand and shouted, "Thunderball!" The glass stars from her wand rushed in a sphere in the space in front of the topaz orb. A large ball of thunder with crackles of lightening zooming around it quickly grew. The stars escorted the ball of thunder to the monster at hyperspeed. The stars expanded at the last second before impact and returned to Purin's wand. The electrifying thunderball exploded in the monster's face, causing it to roar in pain. "RRAAAAAAAWWWWR!" Zakuro held up her scepter while the monster was distracted and shouted, "Ivy Scepter!" Long vines of ivy sprung from the blooming violet rose and acted as a nine tail whip. She lashed at the monster while it was blind. It shrieked out louder and was thrown back. Ringo raised her double-edged apple sword and ran up to the wounded monster. She shouted, "Evasion!" and jumped up on top of the monster, slashing at Ichigo. A collective silence filled the area.

Ichigo found she was able to suddenly break free of Kish. Kish looked surprised, but quickly twisted his expression into a smirk. "Smart thinking, new mew," Kish commented. Ichigo tossed her balls in the air and alighted on the ground shouting, "Blaze!" The balls fire was tuned up and they suddenly became bright firey orbs, twice their original size. The balls leaped toward the monster, as though an invisible wind pushed them. The balls circled around the monster in unlevel circles, moving in and out to a rhythm no one could hear. The monster lit on fire and all everyone saw was a black silhouette. The balls slowed and their flame dropped to normal as the sillhouette shrunk, and finally they floated back to Ichigo as the saber tooth became what it had been before Kish had messed with it.

Zakuro and Toshino twisted around to see a dark cloaked figure. It had pale skin and luminiscent eyes. _Lucifer_, they thought. The dark ruler smiled, as though sensing their thoughts. He glanced at the alien Kish and vanished, like wisps of wind.


	7. Ice Magic

_The heavenly host had gathered about the Ruler. Nothing had happened with the guardians in a while. The demons were quickly spreading over the fresh earth and Lucifer was gaining ground. All the Lord did was smile mysteriously and say it would be all right. Today something was going to happen. It was written and said, thus it would be. They had gathered because, uniquely, the next guardian and watcher would come from the enemy. This girl had an interesting history, even for the angels. _

_She was an ordinary villager, born a while after the other guardians. Early on in her life, around five, she had been abducted by the intruders. She had been disguised as one, taught as one, and treated as one of them. She fully believed she was one. The turn out would be interesting. The angels looked down on her, the guardian to be. _

_Lucifer spied upon the human world. There was a large gathering of angels in Heaven. They were waiting for the new guardian. But why would they all gather if this guardian was normal. What was so special about her? And who was her watcher. Lucifer's spies had been cast out of heaven and he himself had been banished from that Holy realm. He would just have to wait and see. He sat broodingly in his dark throne until he grew impatient. He pondered what he could do._

_The fallen angel rose up to the earth, and into the darkened sky. He rose past the atmospheres of Earth and rose into space. Lucifer floated onto the alien spaceship and looked around. The usual spinach headed one was out, as was the bony elder and the one named after food. Instead he found the short one. Lucifer changed his appearance and silently entered the room. He made himself visible to the impertinent one and summoned a thick intoxicating black mist. The short one turned around and his golden eyes widened in fear of the red eyed monster. He fell to his knees before Lucifer. "What do you wish of me, Deep Blue?" He asked._

_Lucifer hid his satisfaction under a mask of hatred and indifference. "I wish you to eliminate the guardians," Lucifer told him in a dark booming voice. The short one nodded and said, "Yes, Master Deep Blue." He bowed his head. Lucifer eyed him and let the black mist surround him. The ruler of Hell rendered himself invisible and sunk through the bottom of the ship to the dark center. From there he floated down to earth and plummeted down to hell, where he watched events unfold._

**Chapter Seven: Ice Magic**

_This is the magic of freezing and slowing, bringing the forces of frost to bear on your opponents in order to strike them and slow them down. Ice Magic focuses mostly on causing damage, with some disabling ability. _

A tall skinny girl with long white hair sat upon a fluffy bed. Thick pale cerulean streaks ran through her hair and her bangs were long and tapered, hanging loosely down the sides of her face. Her skin was pale from being raised in a spaceship and her eyes were a gold-blue color. She was clothed in a deep cerulean blue dress with a gold beaded waist and slippers. A pearl shaped pendant was hung on a gold chain around her neck. She was dressed differently from her normal pale leather garb because today was her coming of age. A celebration of her thirteenth year. It was going to be held on earth, no celebration like that was ever held on a spaceship. Ever since her people had come to earth they had been holding the coming of age celebrations there. So far, the only people had been Kisshu, her brother, and Pai. There were younger ones, but the majority of them had gone back to their planet a while ago, before the appearance of Deep Blue.

Deep Blue was a god, of sorts. It was said that he had mysterious powers, advancing far beyond their own teleportation and intelligence. He was an evolved form of them. He had reigned as leader early on, but had mysteriously disappeared one day, saying that he would one day return. Or so the legends went. All the aliens knew the legends by heart, or had heard them many many times. They were to be held next to a giant garden of some sort. No one knew what that thing really was, but it looked very green and garden like from the spaceship. So, they had deemed it a giant garden.

The girl went down with Kisshu and Pai and Tichii, the elder of the spaceship. He would be performing the initial ceremony. They landed by a large house. Kisshu looked at it, surprised. Wasn't that where Ichigo lived?

Ichigo was dressed in her swimming clothes. Everyone was going to the beach today. They were all ready, but everyone else was finishing up a few things in the training yard. She rested her elbows on the windowsill and looked out . Clouds breezed by overhead and a shining light was coming from about ten feet away. Nothing that wasn't normal. Wait. A bright shining light? Ichigo looked closer as the light vanished. Four aliens stood there. One was a girl with long silver hair and the one next to her was some old guy. Then there was Pai and . . . _Kisshu. Great, just what I needed. Kisshu landing in the front yard. Oi, what's he up to now! _Ichigo thought and ran outside. Ryou ran up behind her. He put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Wait, Ichigo. That girl is the Ice Guardian. Remember that guy who came earlier?" Ichigo nodded. "He's her watcher," Ryou told her. Ichigo looked surprised. "I guess I shouldn't have locked him in the cellar, then," Ichigo said somewhat dismayed. "You locked him in the cellar!" Ryou almost shouted. Ichigo nodded. "Sorry!" Ryou rubbed his temples. "Watch them," he commanded and ran off to let the boy out of the cellar.

Ichigo hid behind a large weeping willow in front of the house. The tree shook gently and someone fell out. He had red hair styled much like Ryou's, but it had more of a surfer look to it. "EEE!" Ichigo screeched. The boy covered his ears. "AGCK!" he yelled upon seeing she was in her underwear. "You're supposed to be in the cellar! How did you get out!" Ichigo raged. "Never lock me in the cellar," Kaito cautioned, then asked, "What're they doing over there?" "I don't know. Ryou just--" Ichigo started to tell Kaito what Ryou was doing when the boy himself appeared. "Ichigo, he's not in the . . . oh, there you are," He said to Kaito. The red head nodded. "Yes, I know I'm here. I know all of you are here. Why are _they _here?" Kaito asked, gesturing to the aliens. The old one had just begun to chant something strange.

"The girl is the guardian you're supposed to train," Ryou explained in one sentence. Kaito nodded. "So what's she doing with them?" he asked. Ryou scratched his head. "I really don't know. But we need to get her to realize her powers. Ichigo, go get the others," Ryou commanded. Ichigo nodded and ran around to the backyard, where the rest of them were supposedly training. Ryou looked again and counted the enemies. He only saw three. "Where's Kish?" He asked.

Ichigo found the others. "Come on guys, we've found the eighth guardian. Go out front!" Ichigo directed. The twelve teens ran out front, leaving Ichigo. Ichigo was about to follow them when she heard a rustling in the bushes. She walked in front of them and looked into the forest behind them. There were many trees, thriving there because Eden was nearby. These trees bore no fruit, only flowers and such. The rustling came again and Ichigo disappeared into the green foliage.

Ryou pointed out the aliens, then looked over the group. He counted them once . . . twice . . . "Where's Ichigo?" He asked. The group looked around amongst themselves before Ringo said, "I think she's still back in the training yard." Ryou shook his head and began to run out back, calling, "Retasu! Minto, come on!" Minto and Retasu followed behind. "Hey, where're you going, Ryou!" Ringo shouted after him.

She carefully tread through the leaves and soft grass covering the ground, the noise leading her on. The noise finally stopped. Ichigo paused where she was and looked around warily. The snapping of a twig brought her attention to the space behind her. She whipped her head around to the sound of leaving crackling. She looked around warily, then decided to transform. But, before she could utter a word, Kish appeared out of nowhere and slipped his hand around her waist. "Hello, Koneko-chan," said he.

Ichigo tried to hit him with her hand, but he caught her arm. "Now that we're alone, what should we do?" Kish mainly asked himself. "Nothing! Now let me go!" Ichigo said in a steely tone of voice. "Hmm . . . how about we start with some kissing?" Kish asked. Ichigo shook her head and struggled to get away. " Kish! Let me go!" Ichigo shouted. Kish merely turned her around so he could see her face. He leaned in to steal a kiss when three people burst through the foliage. "Let her go!"

Ryou was leading Retasu and Minto. "Let her go, Kish," Ryou commanded again. Minto held her staff in both hands and glared menacingly while Retasu held her sais in a defensive position. "We'll only tell you one more time, Kish. Let Ichigo go," Minto spoke. Kish smirked and said, "Looks like all our alone time is gone. See you next time, Koneko-chan." The green haired alien released Ichigo and teleported away. Ryou sighed, but Ichigo was hopping mad. She grumbled about Kish all the way back to the front of the house.

The group watched intently as the alien girl, supposedly the next guardian, began to glow. The old guy threw something up in the air, and, as it was coming down and vanished inside her, the girl screamed. She screamed a long and horrible scream. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Masaya looked up from what he was doing and looked out toward Ryou's house. There was something glowing and something inside it was screaming. _Ichigo! _he thought and raced toward the place. He jumped up in the air and leaped on the girl, pushing her down from the light. The girl screamed louder as she found herself flying through the air in the arms of an unknown _human _boy. The chain of her pendant broke and it flew off as Masaya did a summersault on the ground, saving both him and the girl from sudden death. He looked down and saw she was not Ichigo and gently let her down. The girl glared at him and tremors shook her body. Her body arched and she glowed blue as the golden snakes were rejected from her body. They slithered on the ground toward the garden of Eden. The old guy pounced on them and stuffed them in a pocket in his robe. He began shouting at Masaya in the alien language.

"Luckily for you, you don't know what he's saying," Kish said. "However, unluckily for you, you have just interrupted the coming of age ceremony for our sister. You shall not be allowed to live," Pai said. Ichigo ran up to Masaya, "What're you doing here?" she asked. "Get behind me Ichigo," Masaya commanded. Ichigo stepped behind him obediently, but stood on her tip toes to get a better view. Kish had drawn a pair of gold double edged swords. _I have to transform _Ichigo thought and looked up at Masaya. _But . . . he can't know _she also decided. "Ichigo, get inside the house," Masaya commanded. Ichigo ran away and hid behind the tree. "Dragon Swords!" Kish shouted and attacked Masaya. The human dodged, but not quick enough. Kish scored wounds on Masaya's arms. Kishflew low, going for Masaya's legs. Masaya jumped up far enough to be missed, but not far enough to not land on Kish's legs, causing the alien to yelp in pain. Masaya whipped around and Kish vanished, appearing behind the human. He let out a battlecry and rushed toward Masaya again.

"Go, save that boy," Ryou commanded the guardians. Minto, Retasu, Purin, Zakuro, and Ringo stepped out from behind the large tree. They ran over to Masaya. Purin lifted her wand and shouted, "Fortitude!" A large lightening shield built up in a flash and Kish bumped into it and was thrown back. Before he could land, Minto banged her staff on the ground and shouted, "Whirlwind!" A giant wind spun out from the staff and carried Kish up in to the air. Zakuro jumped in the air high enough to be level with Kish and shouted, "Rose Whip!" her rose scepter sprouted nine thorny tails and she triled it once around her head and leashed out at Kish. Kish teleported just in time. He missed being cut by Zakuro's whip, but was caught by Reatsu. He literally crashed into Retasu, who twisted his arms behind his back and lifted him up. "Hey!" He shouted. "What?" Retasu asked. "You're not supposed to do _this_!" Kish replied. "And why not? You're the one who crashed into me," Retasu replied and kept her grip. Kish sighed and teleported out. Retasu smiled and held her said high. She slashed in Kish's direction in an 'x' formation. "Fountain of Memory!" She shouted. The 'x' she had slashed at Kish suddenly turned into a rush of dark water. It descended upon Kish and trapped him there.

Kish's heart pounded and he watched memories flash before his eyes. Ichigo shouting at him. Ichigo smiling. Ichigo rejecting him. Pai and Taruto working with him. The desolate home planet. His mother's face. The mother he never known, never seen. He remembered things he never knew he never knew. His father's voice, Taruto's favorite fish, Pai's favorite color, orange. He even remembered some boring things he'd thought he'd forgotten. Then it all faded and he saw the dark water again. A voice, much akin to Retasu's, spoke gently, "Youcan never forget anything, even if you do not remember . . ." Then the dark water vanished and Kish was dropped on the ground. He carefully stood himself up and looked at Retasu, wondering if she had seen what had flashed before him.

"Strawberry Metamorphosis!" Ichigo shouted and transformed into her mew mew form. She jumped over the tree and landed in front of the mew mew. Ichigo looked over at the guardian to be and saw that she did not have the alien ears. "Hey, guys, the next one doesn't have alien ears!" Ichigo cried. The girl felt her ears, once so long and elegant, and found they were as short as the inferior human ears. Ryou made a move to go to her, but Kaito put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me go, she is my charge."

Kaito walked over to the alien girl, carefully avoid Kish. He stood by her as she tried to teleport and float. She could do none of those. The girl stood still and looked at the old guy, Pai, and Kish. "Am I not like you?" She asked. Kish and Pai looked at each other, both as surprised as the humans. They did not speak, no, it was the elder. "You are not like us. Years ago you were found desolate and so we took you in. You may not remember, but there was a time in your life when you looked as you do now. Short ears and no abilities," The old one said. "But I want to be like you," she replied. The old one shook his head. "Now that you know, you can never come back. You never had our abilities in the first place. You were allowed to use them through the pendant you have lost. But since you now know our secrets, we cannot allow you to live. Kisshu, Pai, take care of her," The old one commanded and vanished. Kish and Pai looked at each other. Kish took out a jelly like substance and vanished. "He'll be back in a few minutes," Pai told them.

"You are one of them," Kaito told the girl, pointing to the mew mew. "One of them?" She asked. Kaito nodded. "You are a guardian of earth. You have been given an element to control and weapons with which to use it," Kaito informed her. The girl stared at him in disbelief. "I am sorry I cannot believe you," she said. "Please, . . ." Kaito tried to recall her name, but couldn't remember it. "What is it?" The girl asked. "What is your name?" He asked. "My name is Sango," she replied. "Please, Sango, believe me. Watch these girls and see what they do," Kaito pleaded. Sango nodded.

"So when is Kish going to be here?" Ringo asked. "Soon," Said Pai. "How soon?" Ringo asked, angered. "Uh . . . soon as in soon soon not later soon, um . . ." Pai stuttered and vanished. He appeared again behind some rocks a little ways away. " 'Soon soon'? Who says that anymore?" He scolded himself and looked around for Kish. The spinach headed alien was nowhere to be seen. "How long does it take to infest an animal with a cherima anima?" He asked impatiently.

Masaya walked up to Mew Ichigo. "Thanks for saving me," he said. Ichigo smiled. "No problem," She replied. Masaya's brow furrowed as he looked at her. "Say, you look like someone I know. What's your name?" Masaya asked. Ichigo tried her best not to let her smiled waver. "I have to go now," said she. Ichigo looked over her shoulder at Masaya and said, "My name's Ichigo, Guardian of Fire." Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him look after her, then shrug and walk away. Ichigo sighed and joined her group.

"Hey! Where'd that sneak teleport off to!" Ringo wailed angrily and stomped around. Ringo fumed for a few minutes, then stomped inside the house. "Come on, Mashio!" She said angrily and dragged him in also. "Hey, Ringo! What're you doing! We have to wait for Kish!" But Ringo dragged him in anyways. "I believe I will also go inside. The sun is giving me a headache," Minto said. Keiichiero followed her in. "I must prepare lunch." "I'll will go help Keiichiero, are you coming Yukitto?" Retasu asked. Yukitto nodded and told the others, "We'll call you when lunch is ready." "Purin, are you going to go inside?" Ichigo asked. "No, I am going to wait for Kish with Kyou, na no da," Purin replied. Ichigo looked over toward Zakuro, but she and Toshino were already vanishing inside the house. "Well then, Purin, it's just you me and our watchers," Ichigo replied and sat down in the branches of the willow tree in the front yard.

Pai teleported over to Kish to find you what was detaining him. "Well, usually I have my own time. I have to teleport over that barrier and then choose a somewhat fearsome animal, but now that there are more of them, the animal will have to be pretty fierce on its own. Those animals are somewhat hard to find. Do you see any tigers or something?" Kish asked. Pai looked around. "Nope," He answered. "Ah-hah!" Kish shouted. He let his cherima anima take over the fearsome white animal as dusk dawned in a brilliant barrage of colors.

The animal glowed and stood from its sleeping position. Its fangs grew longer and sharper. The claws grew out and abnormally long. The animal itself grew larger in size and more fearsome. As the last star peeked out from the haven of space, the cherima anima was finished doing its job. "Those girls are gonna be mad at you for waking them up," Pai cautioned Kish before the duo and the animal teleported over to the guardians' headquarters.

The usual earthquake of the animal's steps took over the battling ground. Ichigo and Purin had fallen asleep in the willow tree and were not woken by the stepping of the animal. They were both so relaxed that their animal parts had come forth. Ichigo purred like a small kitten and curled up in a ball. Purin was lying on a branch with her arms and feet hanging down. Kyou and Ryou were sleeping near the trunk of the willow. Sango and Kaito had fallen asleep a few feet away from the willow tree, leaning on each other. Kish looked around. "Hello? Pai, where'd the mew mews go?" He asked. "Most likely, they're asleep," Pai answered and crossed his arms over his chest. "Then what better time to wake them up?" Kish asked and, overlooking the willow tree, flew in through Minto's open window. "Hey, there's a cherima anima outside! You have to go fight!" Kish yelled at her. She rolled over in her midnight blue coverlet. "Nnng. Five more minutes, Ryou. I need my beauty sleep," Minto mumbled. Keiichiero waved his hand at Kish and mumbled, "Go back to sleep Ryou. It's not even morning." Kish glared at the pair and moved on.

He teleported into Zakuro's room, took one look at the twins, and teleported out. He landed in Ringo and Mashio's room. "Hey! People! There's a cherima anima outside!" Kish yelled at the two of them. Ringo continued sleeping and Mashio's nose twitched slightly. "Wow, heavy sleepers," Kish commented and vanished. He found himself in Purin's room, but, since there was no one there, he looked around, puzzled slightly, and left. The green haired alien appeared next in Ryou's and Ichigo's room. Kish immediately recognized Ichigo's scent and looked at how she had decorated her side. "Typical," he commented. He teleported out and landed in Retasu and Yukitto's room. Seeing actual people surprised Kish and he gasped, then smirked. Retasu moved and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and put on her glasses before sleepily saying, "Hello? Is someone there?" She looked around and found no one there. Yukitto stirred at the sound of Retasu's voice and woke up. "What's wrong?" He asked. "I don't know. I thought I heard something," Retasu replied.

The green haired girl got out of bed and quietly walked toward the door. "Where're you going?" Yukitto asked. "I'm going to check and see if every thing is all right," Retasu answered. Yuki slid out of his bed and followed Retasu. "I'm going too," he told her and the pair walked out into the hallway. They peered down the hall and then peeked into the kitchen. No one was there. Shouting from out front surprised them. They looked at each other and nodded. Retasu and Yuki ran toward the front of the house and stopped at the front door. Retasu was about to turn the knob when Yuki pulled her down and they both crawled toward the window and peeked out. Kish was yelling at the tree. "Looks like Kish is yelling at the willow tree," Yuki commented. "Yeah. No, wait. Ichigo and Purin are sleeping in the tree. Looks like they're heavy sleepers too," Retasu commented. Yuki nodded. "We'll watch, then step in if we're needed," Yuki decided. Retasu nodded, going along with his plan of action.

Kish sighed and slapped himself on the forehead. "That was a good thing! Why did I run! They were _supposed _to wake up!" He reprimanded himself. This time, he appeared near the willow tree and spotted the two missing mews. "Hey! Wake up!" He shouted at them. Ichigo's tail twitched and she curled up tighter. Purin's nose twitched and the monkey-mew sneezed. "_Ker-choo!_" Purin turned herself over and fell asleep on her stomach. Ryou didn't stir a muscle and a bug landed on Kyou's nose. The red head moved his handed and waved it away. Kyou's hand then dropped to his lap. Kish scratched his head. "Heavy sleepers," he commented.

Kaito and Sango stirred from their corner. Sango was the first to awaken. She opened her ice blue eyes and looked around. She crawled up to a bush and looked through. The spinach haired Kish was hovering near the willow tree, talking to himself. Sango nudged Kaito and the boy woke up. He rubbed his eyes and mumbled, "What?" "Shh!" Sango quieted him and pointed through the bushes. Kaito peered through and smiled. "Now's your chance. Come on!" He motioned for Sango to follow him. The pair crawled through the bushes and snuck across the yard to the safety of the trees on the side of the house.

They wove through the trees, staying in the shadows and not going completely into the dense foliage. Kaito was the first to spot the cherima anima. He stopped suddenly and Sango bumped into him. "Sorry," he apologized. "See that monster?" Kaito pointed to the large fearsome looking enormous animal. "That's a cherima anima. You must transform and defeat it," Kyou informed her, then explained what she had to do. When he finished, Sango nodded and stepped outside of the safety of the trees. She shouted, "Hey Kish!" and took a running leap. Just before she reach the highest point, she shouted, "Coral Transformation!"

Sango was enveloped in a pastel blue mist. Her alien robes vanished in sparkles, which gathered around her body, reforming into a thin pale blue kimono. Sparkling glaciers and icicles were embroidered in silver, white, and pastel blue threads. Her hair drew down to her knees and its color lightened until it was ice blue streaked with the palest of sparkling yellows. A thin, doubled edged sword glowed and appeared in her hand. The elegant hilt was formed out of one aquamarine, decorated with small sapphire discs. The blade itself seemed to be made out of ice. It sparkled with her ice magic and grew longer until it fit her. Her blood ran pleasantly cool and her body temperature reached below freezing. She breathed out and her breath came out as frost. Sango smiled and the mist vanished. She landed on two feet between Kish and the cherima anima.

"I am Sango, Guardian of Ice! I challenge you, Kish, enemy of the guardians!" Sango announced. Kish spun around and looked at Sango. "Finally!" He said and teleported behind his cherima anima, which had fallen asleep during Kish's midnight escapade. Sango quickly turned and attacked the animal as it slept. "Heart of Ice!" She called and slashed the animal with her sword. A heart shaped chunk of ice formed at the tip of her sword and, in a mist of frost, vanished inside the monster. The white monster's eyes opened a crack. Kish began laughing at Sango, "Is that all you can do?" Sango stood patiently. The monster quickly began to freeze over, from the insidesout. "Hey? What did you do to my monster!" Kish thundered. Sango shrugged and smiled smugly."Dragon Swords!" Kish shouted andzoomed toward Sango. A pair of three pronged saisglowed in his hands as he attacked. Theice guardian met Kish's attackand a mix of frost and sparks flew as the three weapons met. Kish, being the aggressive one, pushed Sango back. The girl stumbled two steps back and swung with her sword. Kish teleported next to her and grabbed hold of her arm. "Yeow! That's cold!" Kish shouted, he glared at Sango, who took the few second distraction to put some distance between herself and Kish. Kish attacked again, forcing Sango back. Sango vaulted over Kish and landed on the other side. Retasu ran up behind her with a pair of emerald sais.

"Healing wave!" She shouted and drove her sais into the ice of the frozen beast. A warm wave of water washed over the beast, melting the ice almost instantly and destroying the cherima anima inside the monster. The white animal shrunk back to normal size and scampered away. Retasu turned toward Kish and said softly, "You're turn." Kish held up his gold Sais defensively and Retasu shouted, "Bubble cage!" She threw one Sai at him, and he dodged. But the flashing emerald weapon swirled twice about him, leading a chain of aquamarine bubbles. The sai then returned to Retasu's hand. The chain constricted and Kish was about to break free when Sango slashed the chain with her sword, freezing the bubble through and through. "Not today, Kish," she warned.

"And now that you're busy," Retasu started. Kish's eyes widened, for he was expecting some horrendous attack. "Fountain of Memory, level up!" Retasu shouted. She held her emerald Sais high and they glowed gold and shrunk into a pair of emerald castanets with gold rims and gold ribbons holding then together. She swung her castanets down and around shouting, "Tsunami Rush!" A giant tidal wave surged out of the castanets and loomed over Kish. It crashed down as Kish teleported. He appeared beside Retasu and brought his Sais down upon her, but Sango quickly blocked with her ice sword. Frost and sparks flew again and this time Sango pushed Kish away. Retasu stumbled backwards, out of the way.

The rush of Retasu's new attack had woken Ichigo, sleeping cat-girl. Ichigo's ears pricked and a drop of water landed on her nose. Her eyes flew open and she sat up. The pink haired girl looked out of the willow tree on the ground. The new guardian was fighting Kish and Retasu was stumbling out of the way. Ichigo woke Purin, who fell down on top of Kyou, simultaneously waking Ryou and Kyou. "Come on, Purin! They need our help fighting Kish!" Ichigo shouted. The mention of Kish snapped both Ryou and Kyou fully into reality. Ichigo bounded toward Retasu and Sango with Purin a little behind. "Hey, Retasu. Sorry we're late. We just woke up," Ichigo informed her. "You have to help Sango battle Kish!" Retasu pleaded. Ichigo and Purin nodded and transformed. Ichigo summed her fire balls and Purin vaulted between Kish and Sango. The pink haired leader stood to the side and shouted, "Fire Storm!" Purin held her weapon and shouted, "Fortitude!" Sango, Purin, and Retasu were shielded by Purin's shock magic as Ichigo's fire pelted down.

Pai raised his hands and two giant paper fans appeared in his hands. The one in pale left hand portrayed icicles and glaciers and snow. On the other was painted dark clouds and thunder. "Windy Ice Fan!" Pai shouted swung the fan in his left hand toward Ichigo and her attack. It froze the boiling dark smoke clouds and turned the fire drops into icicles. Ichigo raised her arms to protect herself from the icicles of death speeding toward her. "Wind Arrow!" A new voice shouted. A sapphire blue arrow knocked the icicles away from Ichigo and harmlessly toward the ground. Five pairs of eyes turned toward the voice. Minto, Zakuro, and Ringo stood in a triangle formation with Minto in front. "Need some help?" Minto asked. Ichigo smiled. "Thanks, guys."

The mews turned to Kish and Pai. "For disturbing our sleep, we will make you pay!" Zakuro, Minto, and Ringo angrily shouted at the two aliens. Minto raised her staff and shouted, "Wind Dance, level up!" Minto's staff glowed pale blue and broke in two. The pale blue broke off in a flurry of feathers revealing a pair of elegant sapphire and silver Sais. Purin lifted her wand and let down the shield. Sango and Retasu dodged the rain of ice and Purin jumped above the clouds. She tossed her golden wand in the air and shouted, "Thunderball, level up!" The wand glowed as bright as the sun and split in two. The wand formed into a pair of gold and topaz Sais. They fell and the light subsided to a gentle glow. Purin caught the Sais in her hands and somersaulted. She landed smoothly on the ground and shouted, "Lightening strike!" The topaz streaks running through her gold weapons glowed and lightening shot out of the six prongs. The lightening struck the dark freezing clouds, dispelling them. The small sharp icicles hit the ground and melted. Pai raised his second fan and swung down toward Retasu, Minto, and Purin. He shouted, "Windy Thunder Fan!" Thunder boomed and lightening crackled. Dark clouds covered the moon. Golden streaks flashed toward the three guardians. Minto raised her pair of sapphire and silver Sais and shouted, "Sylph Call!" The air in front of Minto sparkled sapphire as the sapphire streaks in her Sais glowed. Small female wind spirits appeared. They rushed to meet Pai's thunder attack. The two attacks clashed with a loud _BOOM!_ Large streams of golden light and sapphire sparkles erupted. Then it went dark. Zakuro raised her scepter and shouted, "Ivy Scepter, level up!" She tossed her scepter in the air. It glowed purple and lengthened. It broke in two with a loud _Crack!_ The two halves shaped themselves into a pair of katanas. The hilts were formed from opal and designs of roses were embossed onto the hilts from the powder of a deep royal purple gem. The blades were formed from shining silver. Zakuro grasped the hilts and shouted, "Terra Katanas!" The embossed roses glowed bright purple and Zakuro slashed Pai in an 'x' formation. The speeding attack hit the fans out of Pai's hands. They vanished in a puff of aqua and gold smoke. Pai vanished before Zakuro could launch another attack and reappeared by Kish's side. Ringo held her sword in front of her and shouted, "Evasion, level up!" Her sword glowed red and the scent of apples filled the air. Red sparkles swirled around the transforming sword, and then vanished in a blinding red light. Ringo's hand now held a ruby baton. The baton was formed of a single thin cylinder shaped ruby with streaks of topaz running through it.

Kish turned to Pai and said, "I'll be back soon!" The green haired alien teleported out. Pai's eyes flashed angrily and he looked down upon the guardians. "I supposed you're my problem now." The eight guardians exchanged glances. Ichigo's twin balls swirled once around her and flew at Pai as she shouted, "Fire Ball!" Purin raised her Sais and, at the same time as Ichigo, shouted, "Thunderball!" The thunder merged with the fire as they flew at Pai. Pai took the hit and was thrown backwards. Minto raised her Sais and shouted, "Whirlwind!" The raging winds kept Pai locked in the air. Pai noticed his weak position and teleported out of the winds. The purple haired alien reappeared by Retasu. Retasu jumped to the side as Pai fell to his knees. Sango raised her sword and shouted, "Heart of Ice!" She slashed at Pai. His body froze and the ice heart sped toward him. Pai was knocked over by the force the heart of ice had when it hit him and vanished inside him. His eyes went clear white, and then retained a pale ice blue color. He did not freeze like the monster did, rather, his heart froze and he had no compassion, no kindness or cares. All he desired was to win. "So this is what it feels like to be heartless," Pai commented. Sango's eyes widened. "Y-you are not--" "Frozen?" Pai finished her sentence. The guardians looked at each other again. "Well, now I must heal my body," Pai said. He raised his hand and a black ball of opal with thin slivers of purple running through it appeared in his hand. The guardians took defensive stances and grasped their weapons tightly. "Life Steal!" He shouted. The purple streaks glowed almost white and beams of black shot out into the guardians' hearts.

The eight guardians cried out. Purin and Ringo sank to their knees as purple energy went from them to Pai. Retasu's body arched back, as did Minto's. They let out screams as had never been heard before. Zakuro trembled and would not allow a cry to escape her lips. She clenched and unclenched her fists. Ichigo sank to the ground and nearly passed out. Sango was the only one who could move. Her eyes, which had been closed by pain, opened painfully. "You . . . will not . . . win!" She shouted. Sango grabbed the black beam like a rope and pulled it out of her. Pai's eyes widened. "No . . ." said Pai. Sango grabbed the black thing and charged it with her energy. "Come on, do the same!" Sango shouted to the others. Zakuro caught on and move her arms up. They felt like lead weights. She too charged her energy into it. Bright purple and green streaks soared up to Pai and clashed with the bright aqua color. Ichigo also lifted her arms. Her hands barely touched the black thing and her fiery pink power shot up through it. Pai yelped and sank to the ground. Retasu opened her eyes a crack. "Pai, break the connection!" She shouted. Pai looked at the guardian of water magic and nodded. He let go of the orb and the black tendrils vanished. The guardians were on the ground, panting. The opal orb vanished and Pai sat down, completely exhausted.

Ryou ran up to Ichigo. She fainted in his arms, completely drained of power. "We have to get them out of here!" Ryou ordered and picked Ichigo up. Kyou picked up Purin, the squirming monkey girl. "Wait, I can still fight!" She shouted. Kyou shook his head. "No you can't! You just got charged!" He shouted. Purin glowered at him and said, "I'm staying." "No you're not!" Kyou firmly replied and began to carry her away. As he passed by the willow tree, Purin clasped her hands around a low, but thick branch. "I'm staying!" She yelled. Kyou pulled her feet, trying to get her off. "No! You need to go back in the house!" Kyou argued. "Let her fight Kyou. If she can battle you, she can go against aliens," Ryou said as he came out. "Aagck! When did you get here!" Kyou cried, letting his grip on Purin loose. The blonde quickly clambered up the rest of the willow until she was safely out of Kyou's reach. "Fine," Kyou said. "But I'm staying also." Purin nodded and jumped out of the tree. Yuki passed by her, holding a barely breathing Retasu. Toshino and Zakuro stood side by side, facing Pai. Keiichiero helped Minto up. "Come, we need to go inside," Keiichiero told her. Minto shook her head. "I am staying here to fight." "No, Minto, you are too weak," Keiichiero told her. "I am most certainly not too weak," Minto argued, and to prove it, she tried to stand on her own, but her legs crumpled beneath her. "Fine. I'll go inside. But only for a cup of tea," she said and let Keiichiero help her into the house. Kaito and Mashio ran up to Sango and Ringo. Sango was still standing. "Let me fight, Kaito," was all she said. "But you just had a major drain," Kaito argued. "To live is to fight, Kaito," She said. Kaito nodded and stepped back, near Kyou and Ryou, who had come out to watch. Mashio picked Ringo up. His younger sibling stirred slightly. "Wait, let me do one thing," she said. Mashio nodded. Ringo raised her ruby baton, and weakly said, "Absorption!" Her ruby baton pulsed gently and three bright red sworls of light floated from the tip of it. The sworls floated toward Sango, Purin, and Zakuro and stayed to the side of the trio. Ringo nodded to Mashio, as if to say, 'We can go now'. Mashio nodded and took her inside.

The stars vanished one by one and the moon faded to blackness. Sango, Purin, and Zakuro waited for Kish. A great rumbling overtook the earth and the three girls nodded to each other.


	8. Life Magic

_The fire guardian appeared before the Ruler of the Heavens and Earth. The angels looked at her in wonder. None such as her had come before. The magenta haired girl stood up and looked around. An angel with short dark hair alighted before her. His dark eyes swept over the crowd before turning to Ichigo. "Come, you are to see his majesty," announced the angel. The other angels watched as he took the guardian's hand and flew up, leading her to Heaven's throne. The angel took the guardian of fire through an open door of pearl. He led her to the throne, and then stepped back. Ichigo gasped. An emerald shaped rainbow circled around the throne, shedding colored light. Lightening flash from the throne and peals of thunder resounded from it. Seven lamps blazed brightly before the throne. Also before the throne was a sea which was crystal clear and appeared to Ichigo as a sea of glass. The surface was smooth and no wave or currents trembled upon the surface. "Come," the mighty voice of the King boomed. Ichigo took a step onto the sea and found she could easily was upon it. She crossed the glass like sea step by step and her steps created ripples on the water. She crossed the cream colored clouds which created a path through the seven burning lamps. The fire guardian stopped at the foot of the throne and fell upon her knees. She lowered her eyes to the ground because of the strong light of the Lord._

"_Do you have something to ask of me?" The lord's deep voice boomed. Ichigo replied, "Yes, Lord." "Then state your request, for, I shall give it to you. Whatever your petition is, I will grant it," the Lord commanded. "The aliens are attacking my home. I cannot defeat them and neither can the others. They are completely tired out and drained of energy. The aliens will destroy us and our home. This is my petition; this is my request. Please send us the next guardian, that she may help us defeat them in our time of need. Please, Lord," Ichigo begged. "Guardian of Fire, I will grant your request. I will give you the Guardian of Life and the watcher. And, because I send them, you will be healed and shall return to earth," the Mighty One commanded. Ichigo nodded and thanked the Lord. "Thank You, Lord Almighty." _

"_Come forth," He commanded. Two angels stood in Heaven before the Lord Almighty. One was a girl, long flowing silk blonde hair and clear deep pink eyes. Her skin was pale and she was about thirteen, for thirteen she had been when she died. The boy stood beside her. He had black silky hair and, like the girl, he had pale skin, although not quite so pale as her. Ichigo recognized him as the angel who had brought her before the Lord. The Famous One sat still on his thrown and looked down upon the two angels. "You are to go to earth as Berri and Tasuku, Guardian of Life and Watcher. Now go," Boomed the Lord. The two angels nodded and said, "Yes, Lord." _

_Tasuku took Ichigo's left hand and Berri took her right. They floated down through the clouds and into the nighttime sky. Ichigo looked around at the pale darkness about her. "It is the darkest hour," Tasuku observed. "The hour before the sun rises," Berri commented. As they flew closer to the ground, Ichigo noticed three bright red lights. They twinkled like stars and Ichigo sensed the Spectral Guardian's magic. The sparkles of light hovered next to Zakuro, Purin, and Sango. Tasuku and Berri flew through the walls of Ryou's house to the room Ichigo and Ryou shared. They set Ichigo down by her body and then let go of her. _

_Berri and Tasuku glowed green, brown, and gold as they became human. Berri was already in her guardian form. A deep forest green silk kimono clothed her. It was short with no sleeves, like Ichigo's guardian kimono. Swirling spirits were embroidered in gold thread on the green cloth. Green gloves flowed from the middle of her upper arm down. The fingers and thumbs had been cut off of the silk gloves, making them more like arm coverings. She held a large broadsword with a gold blade. Gold wings decorated the green jade hilt. "Lie down on your body," Berri commanded Ichigo. Ichigo carefully laid down on her body. Ichigo sunk into the body, and felt, for a moment, that she was still in it. "Hold still," Berri commanded once more. Ichigo tried not to move. Berri slashed with her sword and bright green lights flashed with gold sparks shooting out. Ichigo felt as though and invisible needle was sewing her back into her body. She tried not to scream out as the light and pain increased. Then, the world went dark._

**Chapter 8**

**Life Magic**

_This is the magic of regrowth and healing, continuing the cycle of life as you make your way through the world. Life Magic focuses entirely on healing._

Ichigo sat up, feeling dizzy. "What just happened?" She asked, rubbing her head. "Come on, we've got to heal the others," Tasuku said and gestured for Ichigo to lead. Ichigo walked across the hall to Ringo's room. She twisted the knob and opened the door. The trio walked in and Mashio looked up at them. Ringo was exhausted. She was laid out on the bed, asleep. Berri walked up to her. "Who're you?" Mashio asked warily. "She's the Guardian of Life," Ichigo answered as Berri slashed at Ringo with her sword. "Hey!" Mashio jumped up. "What're you doing!" He yelled. Ringo rubbed her eyes and sat up. She smiled and bounced out of bed. "What'd I miss?" She asked. Mashio stood dumbfounded and Ichigo, Ringo, Berri, and Tasuku left the room. "Hey! Wait up!" He called and jumped up after them. A great rumbling overtook the house. Ichigo gulped. "He's back."

Zakuro, Purin, and Sango stood as straight as they could, being in an earthquake and drained of much of their power. Kish appeared with a large monster, five ravenous heads topped a woman's neck and torso. Instead of a waist and legs, there was a snake's tail with razor sharp scales. The arms were sticky tentacles and the hands were merely five claws attached to the end of them. The eyes of each head burned bright fluorescent red and long sharp fangs protruded from the mouth. The first head roared loudly, emitting needles of atomic energy which would incinerate anything it touched. Zakuro ducked out of the way. Purin somersaulted over it and Sango side stepped the attack. The bright green blue attack burned a hole in the door and continued down the house.

Ichigo led the way through the kitchen and dining room to Purin and Kyou's room. She opened the door, but no one was there, so she left and opened a door on the left. She looked in the room and recognized it as Zakuro and Toshino's room. No one was there either. Ichigo walked down the hall and turned left. She opened the first door on the right and found Yukitto sitting near Retasu, who was lying on the bed, totally drained of power. Berri stepped up to the bedside. "Who are you?" Yuki asked. "She's Berri, and she's going to heal Retasu," Ichigo informed him. Green blue needles burst through the wall in a shower of ashes and splinters. "EEEEEE!" Ichigo and Ringo shrieked. Yuki pushed them all out of the way and the attack burned a hole above Retasu's bed. Berri hurriedly stepped around Yuki and slashed Retasu. The water guardian opened her eyes and smiled. She groped about for her glasses and found them. She put them on as a bright aqua gold light pulsed from outside.

Sango raised her ice sword and shouted, "Heart of Ice, level up!" Her sword floated above her hand and thinned out into an aquamarine wand. The scent of fresh snow surrounded the area and the temperature dropped a few degrees. The top of the wand spread into a hoop with a gold snowflake in the center. "Snow stream!" Sango shouted as she grasped the wand again. The gold snowflake spun in the hoop and glowed bright pale aqua. A boulder of snow and ice formed and flew at the monster; it hit one of the heads, causing the second head, the one which was hit, to roar loudly. Fire emanated from the mouth, careening toward Sango. The ice guardian leaped up, dodging the attack, and slashed with her wand, freezing the head. A clawed tentacle raised to slash at Sango, but Zakuro jumped up and shouted, "Terra Katanas!" Her sais flashed and the embossed roses lit up. She slashed at the monster's tentacle, neatly slicing it off. Zakuro cleanly alighted on the ground next to Sango. The monster let loose a_ ROOAAAAAAR _and two clawed tentacles burst through where one had been cut off. Zakuro and Sango looked at the monster in fear. It raised its scaly snake tail and brought it down on Zakuro and Sango. Zakuro held up her katanas as though to ward off the oncoming doom. Purin screamed as the scaly tail smacked Zakuro and Sango. The monster writhed in pain as a purple electric shock ran through its body. The bottom five feet of the tail exploded revealing a shield formed of rose thorns, charged with an electric current.

Retasu thanked Berri as she quickly slid out of bed. Yuki followed the group out as Ichigo led them out and down the corridor. She turned the knob of the last door on the left. Minto lay in bed, holding a cup of tea. Keiichiero sat by her side, drinking tea. Berri smiled and walked up to Minto. "Who are you?" Minto asked. "I am Berri, guardian of life," Berri said. Minto noticed the others. "You healed them?" Minto asked nodding to the small crowd behind her. Berri nodded. Minto set her cup of tea on its saucer and let Keiichiero hold both cup and saucer. Berri raised her sword and slashed Minto. Minto felt excruciating pain, then she felt energy welling up inside her. As Minto jumped up, Ichigo pushed her back down as razor sharp scales and acid blood crashed through the wall. Ichigo leaped for the door, but ended up knocking everyone down. Berri dropped to the ground and crawled behind the bed post. She pulled Minto down beside her. A scale zoomed by and rested in the wall, nearly slicing Minto. Two more slashed by Berri's head and acid blood scattered near the larger group. Once it was perceived that the flow of acid blood and scales had stopped, Minto and Berri cautiously stood. The others stood also and looked out the hole.

"Come on!" Ichigo shouted and jumped through. The rest followed. Mashio, Yuki and Keiichiero joined the other watchers by the willow tree. Ichigo, Minto, Ringo, Berri, and Retasu ran over to Purin and witness the shield of thorns protecting Zakuro and Sango. "Blaze!" Ichigo shouted and threw her flaming balls at the monster. The balls left some scorch marks as well as melting the ice on its second head. The third head roared and shards of crystals and glass flew out of the mouth at Ichigo. Kish's eyes widened and he teleported above Ichigo, locked his arms around her, and teleported out. The crystal shards flew in the space Kish and Ichigo had been moments before. Kish reappeared behind the monster. He floated above it, carrying Ichigo. "Hey! Let me down!" she shouted. "Aww, is that the thanks I get for saving you?" Kish asked Ichigo. The pink haired guardian glared at him. "I think I'll just keep you up here with me for a while," Kish decided. "Whaaaat!" Ichigo screeched as the fire balls returned to her. They orbited around both Ichigo and Kish.

Crystal shards flew from the monster's third head again, aimed at Minto and Ringo this time. Ringo twirled her ruby baton and shouted, "Absorption!" A large red sparkle floated from her baton and the scent of apples filled the air. The sworl of sparkling red light met the attack of crystal shards and the shards vanished. Ringo's baton pulsed brightly and Ringo tossed it in the air and shouted, "Absorption, level up!" The baton glowed red and flattened out. Ruby sparkles surrounded it and blinked like stars. A ruby rimmed mirror glowed and dropped into Ringo's hands. The third head blinked and glared at the red light. Laser beams shot out of its eyes and Ringo held up her mirror and shouted, "Reflect!" The laser beams ricocheted off the mirror and sliced off the monster's right tentacle. The laser fried the edge where the tentacle had fallen off and prevented it from growing back. All five heads roared in pain and the tail thrashed.

The fourth head was a lizard head with a snake's tongue. Retasu and Purin stood before it. "I'm gonna send a wave at it and you should charge it with lightening to strike the monster," Retasu commanded Purin. The monkey girl nodded. "'cause water conducts electricity, right?" Purin asked. Retasu nodded affirmative and raised her castanets. "Tsunami Rush!" Retasu shouted. A giant wave hurtled toward the snake head. Purin raised her sais and shouted, "Lightening Strike!" Giant bolts of lightening struck the water as it connected with the reptilian head. The snake cried out in pain, releasing a poisonous gas. Minto lifted her sais and shouted, "Whirlwind!" The sais glowed and four strong winds pushed the acid out of the way. Then she twirled in the air and shouted, "Sylph Call!" Hundreds of tiny blue wind spirits appeared before her and rushed toward the reptilian head. They dragged the breath out of it and suffocated the snake head. It turned brown, withered and fell of the body. "Quick, strike it with a thunder ball before the head can grow back!" Minto shouted. Purin nodded and raised her sais, "Thunderball!" She shouted. A ball of thunder and electricity formed between the points of her sais and zoomed toward the monster. It burned the flesh where the fourth head had fallen off. Then Purin crossed the sais in an 'x' and shouted, "Lightening Strike, level up!" The sais glowed and pulled out of Purim's hands. The scent of chocolate pudding and bananas filled the air and bright golden yellow sparkles drifted through the surrounding air. The sais molded together and formed a gold rimmed tambourine which dropped into Purin's hands.

Berri warily stood before the fifth head. It had slimy rubber skin and large red eyes. Berri would've sworn it had been taken from a frog. It opened its mouth and spit out green goo. Berri jumped up and dodged. She somersaulted in the air and landed on the monster's nose. A clawed tentacle came toward her and she jumped backward off the nose before the tentacle could reach her. The monster cried out in pain as the tentacle hit its face. More green goo splattered out. Berri dodged the first two piles, but the third hit her, pinning her to the ground. She struggled, but found she could not get up. The monster prepared to spit more on her face, thus suffocating her. Berri's eyes widened in fear and she struggled. "HEEEEELP!" She screeched.

Zakuro and Sango quickly left the shelter of the dissolving thorn shield. Zakuro spotted another guardian about to be annihilated by the fifth head. She leaped over in two bounds and slashed the green goo holding her down. Berri jumped up and dodged as the monster spit more green goo. Berri looked at Zakuro and asked, "How're you holding up?" Zakuro nodded. "I'm doing as well as I can!" And she jumped up to slash at the monster's fifth head. Berri ran up to her and as Zakuro rose, she cut her in two with her sword. Zakuro's eyes widened and she felt excruciating pain. Then . . . there was nothingness. Zakuro pulled herself together and felt herself power up. "Yeah!" She shouted. "Terra Katanas, level up!" She yelled and clapped her katanas together. The scent of irises and violets filled the air and purple sparkles surrounded the glowing katanas. They molded together and the blade became wider. Zakuro caught the gold veined opal hilt of the broadsword and, as she approached the face, she shouted, "Rose Blade!" The chrome blade of her sword glowed bright pink and Zakuro slashed the monster's head in a zigzag. The head fell apart in three pieces.

Sango stood below the monster's scaly tail and the first head turned toward her. It sucked in air, then blew out, sending pins and needles of bright green atomic energy toward Sango. Sango lifted her sword, but the red sworl of light rose from her side and absorbed the attack. The red sworl of light then vanished in a shower of red sparkles. Zakuro and Berri joined her as the monster heaved in again. The green needles of atomic energy exploded toward them and they dodged. Berri slashed at Sango with her sword. Sango tucked and rolled beneath the attack. She stood on her feet and shouted, "What're you doing!" "I'm trying to restore your energy," Berri explained and pulled Sango into a jump as more needles hurtled toward them. "By slashing at me with a sword!" Sango cried. Berri nodded and Sango rolled her eyes. "Fine!" Berri slashed Sango, who immediately felt the power up. "Hey Sango! Freeze the head off the monster!" Zakuro shouted. Sango nodded and raised her aquamarine wand. She jumped in the air and slashed at the first head, encasing it in ice. "You two, go rescue Ichigo, I'm going to go help the others!" Zakuro shouted. Berri and Sango nodded and jumped in the air. "Purin, go with them!" Zakuro shouted. The monkey girl nodded and took off. "Retasu, you're with me!" Zakuro shouted.

Berri jumped and twirled in the air. Gold and emerald wings sprouted from her back in a flurry of green and yellow dust. Berri stuffed her sword in its sheath and flew down to Purin and Sango. She grabbed their wrists. "Hold on!" She shouted and flew them up to Kish. "Put Ichigo down!" Purin yelled at the green haired alien. "No way, she's my koneko-chan," Kish replied and held Ichigo possessively. Ichigo stopped struggling and warned Kish, "You better do as they say." Kish smirked. "Or what? The winged girl will slash me with a sword that can't kill people?" Kish taunted. Berri tossed Purin in the air. The monkey girl tapped her tambourine twice and shouted, "Star Shower!" She banged Kish on the head with her tambourine and pushed off him, catching Berri's outstretched hand. Hundreds of little sparkles emanated from her tambourine and floated toward Kish. "Oh, I'm so afraid of a bunch of little sparkles," Kish sarcastically commented. The little sparkles gathered around him. He held Ichigo tighter. "Hey, Kish," Ichigo groped for his attention. Kish looked down at her. "What?" "The tighter you hold onto something, the quicker it will slip through your fingers!" Ichigo said. She raised her arms and sucked in her breathed. The fire guardian fell out of Kish's arms. Berri swung Purin out and Ichigo and Purin caught each other's wrists. Berri was pulled down toward Ichigo and Purin under their combined weight. The sparkled floated behind Kish, then exploded into a shower of stars. A cage of lightening formed from behind him and surged forward, forcing Kish's back side against the bars. Then Kish screamed as though a million little swords had been run through his spine.

(Hey, I'm sorry to put this in the middle, but this is really important. The second story Guardians: Epic Battle will have the continuing in it. It'll be up when chapter 1 is ready)

Minto and Ringo dodged another crystal shard attack. Zakuro and Retasu alighted next to them. "Need some help?" Retasu asked. "Sure thing," Minto affirmed. Ringo smiled gratefully. The four stood against the third head defensively. The body turned toward them and the second head focused on them also. "Zakuro, do you think you and Ringo can take this head?" Minto asked. Zakuro nodded affirmatively. "Come on, Retasu! We can take the fire breather!" Minto shouted to the water guardian. Retasu nodded and bounded to Minto's side. The third head let loose a shower of crystal shards at Retasu and Minto. Ringo dashed in front and held up her mirror shouting, "Absorption!" The mirror glowing red and the shards were sucked into the glassy surface. "Thanks, Ringo!" Minto called as she held up her sais. "Wind Arrow!" Minto shouted and her sapphire and silver sais glowed. A medium sized silver arrow pulled itself together in a flurry of mint leaves. It burst through and shot toward the second head. The monster let out a stream of fire. Minto's arrow and the fire stream collided with a large explosion of glowing mint leaves and fiery rain drops. The third head of the monster turned to help the second, but Zakuro leaped up and shouted, "Terra Katanas!" Her attack missed its head and sliced off one of the horns on its shaggy head. Red eyes glared at her and laser beams shot out of its eyes. Ringo vaulted up and flashed her mirror. "Reflect!" She shouted. The laser beams reflected off the mirror's surface and burned two holes through its other horn. The monster roared and batted them back with a tentacle. Ringo and Zakuro screamed in pain as the five claws cut them.

Berri, Purin, Ichigo, and Sango touched the ground in front of the monster and looked up at Kish. The cage vanished in an explosion of lightening and Kish dropped to the hard earth at their feet. Zakuro and Ringo flew by and crashed to the ground. "Zakuro, Ringo!" Ichigo cried and ran up to her friends; she bent down to help them up. She pulled Ringo and Zakuro up. Zakuro looked up at Ichigo and saw a sinister red glow where her heart should be, it was small, but looked like it was getting bigger. "Ichigo, do you feel all right?" Zakuro asked. Ichigo looked puzzled. "Yeah, I'm fine." Zakuro looked down at Kish. "What happened to him?" she asked. Zakuro watched the red light grow three times the size it had been as Ichigo looked at Kish's fallen body. "You saw what he did!" Ichigo exclaimed. Zakuro sighed. _Lucifer, what has he done? _Zakuro wondered as she looked at the red pulse. "Come on, we've gotta finish off this monster," Zakuro said. Ichigo turned her attention away from Kish and the red light shrunk four sizes. Zakuro took this in. _A healing wave could fix it . . . Maybe? _She wondered.

The monster turned to Minto and Retasu. "Tsunami Rush, level up!" Retasu shouted. Her castanets glowed and strechted together, forming a watering can. The scent of fresh rain dampened the air and the emerald and gold watering can sparkled in the air. Retasu jumped up and shouted, "Emerald Dream!" Emerald waters flowed from the spout of the watering can and landed on the ground in front of the monster. Giant tendrils of water sprouted up and twisted around the monster like a thick rope. The monster struggled and writhed inside the watery prison. The watery prison sparkled and froze to an icy aquamarine blue as Sango slashed it with her wand.

Pai rose from the ground and picked up Kish. He teleported out as the block of ice which was the montser, exploded into a million fragments.


End file.
